He Has Returned
by VioletMist787
Summary: when Ash finally comes back for M'Lin and she has chandged outer but inside she's the same, only when Ash looks into her subconcious he finds a secret even she doesn't know now he's off... Happy vampire hunting, Ash!
1. New Life New Style Same Man

**I don't own Night World Lisa does, so not fair!! Why won't she share! *whining* :( But atleast I own the characters that I created in this fanfic.**

"Hi, I'm Mary-Lynette Carter. But, everyone calls me Lynnie. I moved here froma small town but, now I want to start over." I smiled at my new class, I'd moved to Salem for my senior year in high school and a chance to get to start over, like I had said. I couldn't handle losing Ash it wasn't hard I'd just missed him so much. I might have gotten through with it if not for the whole Jeremy thing. And besides the girls were still there and if Ash really did come back than they'd tell him where to find me.

We talked on the phone everyday about my new home in Salem. It was a big red bricked house, with three floors, five bedrooms, and three bathrooms. But, like I'd told them, I wanted my own space so I took the attic bedroom. There was a sunroof up there and i could see the stars at night. I love that. I painted the room midnight blue, and gave it faint white dots to replicate stars. It truelly was beautiful.

I now went to Salem Eastwood Academy (or Sea) and almost everyone who lived on my new street went there, so I wasn't that alone. But, still the teacher made me get up in front of the class and tell them about me. I was more confiedent now that i was in a city rather than a small town. I'd dyed my hair blonde (the golden blonde) and gave myself blue streaks, I'd rown since I'd seen Ash and so had my hair, now almost at my waist. My voice changed the slightest, lighter more scrilly, but it was cute.

The first day at a new school wasn't totally petrifing. I had already completed most of my classes and the one's I didn't complete, I was quick to learn and knew the basics with flying colors. I was smart, beautiful, and rather or not I was scared to be it... new.

I sat back down next to my neighbor/friend, Franny, she was a petite, red-head and I mean real red not orane (natural), with a killer smile and a awesome personality. Although she was a bit goofy, she was always fun.

The day flew by, and only one teacher wanted me to introduce myself infront of the whole class, and that was homeroom so I guess it was natural. Next thing I knew it was lunch and I was sitting outside under a oat tree eating with Franny, and another girl who I was begining to like, Zoey. Zoey, looked like Franny only a better sense of style and a cooler attitude.

"So, what was it like in a small town?" Zoey asked, "I hear whenever your in a small town, it's cute guys overload."

I laughed, yeah right. "More like rapist overload. 'Cause all the cute one's will rape ya." We laughed, all three of us like we'd been friends since the begining of time.

"Well, welcome to Salem, don't get shocked if you run into witches." It was a joke, and I faked laughed, because I knew that i very might run in with some witches.

"Oh, don't look now but, here comes Derek." Franny whispered evily to Zoey.

Zoey blushed and elbowed her, "Shut up."

"Hey, Derek, could you come here a second?" yelled Franny, and Zoey panikly looked over at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sup?" Derek was a tall, handsome, brown haired jock. He looked like the one who'd protect the nerds from the other jocks and could still keep a rep as the coolest, hottest guy in school. He looked over at me, "Hey, Carter, right?"

"That's my last name, call my Lynnie." I streeched out my hand, and smiled brightly.

He shook it and smiled back, "Nice to meet you, but, I think you look more like a Mary."

I laughed, "Are you in my homeroom?" I asked..

"Sure, and and nice eyes by way." I beamed.

"Hi Derek!" Zoey bursted out, smiling hard.

"Hi, Zeo."

"It's Zoey, and I was wondering if you saw Salem witches the movie? You know the one that's suppose to tell about what if the history of the witches happen in our present time." Zoey seemed desprate.

"Nah, I like my history were it is, history." Derek rejected nicely, politely, and smoothly. And with that he walked away.

"What was that?" Franny shot at Zoey, "No one askes someone to the movies like that, and _you!_" she said turning to me. "You just sat there and flirted like a maniac."

I flushed, "I was not! That's called introducing, a meet and greet kinda thing if you will. That wasn't flirting."

"Well, stay off Derek and," she pointed to a sext redhead boy in slacking jeans and a japanese tee, "August."

"Why would I flirt with a season?" I joked and being the goofball (in a good way) that she is Franny laughed. Soon me and Zoey joined her, and then the bell rang.

"We'll find you a boyfriend later. Kay?" Zoey asked, as we all got up and collected our thing heading back to the school.

"Um, I just got here at least give me a week to get settled." I said.

Later that day Zoey, Franny, and I went to the mal to help Zoey find an outfit to ask Derek out in and one to wear on the date.

"I say we go to the body shop to get the asking, their stuff is super sexy, there's no way he'll say no." Franny said.

"I think we should go to Know Style to get the date their stuff is sexy, eligant, and charming." I agreed.

"Okay," Zoey agreed warily. Instead of just Zoey we'd all ended up buying two new additions to our wardrobe.

I had got a white mini skirt, a shirt that's sleeves hung low to the shoulders and hand diagnal white stripes against midnight blue, and midnight blue boots. The second outfit was a checkered black and yellow shirt that showed clevage, a black leather hat, black slacks, and some yellow and black jordan's.

Zoey got a ultra (and I mean **ultra**) mini skirt that was hot pink with pink neon lace going down the sides, a neon orange holter top that only she could pull off, and neon orange wedges, with hpt pink bangels and loops. Her date oufit was a casual red mini dress with black earings, hairs pins, bangels, and stiletto's. She looked hot.

Franny had got a pair of black jeans, a silver chain belt, a silver V-neck sweater, with sleeves that stopped right above the elbow, and black jewelry, with silver wedges. The second was a pair of tight apple bottom jeans, golden snow boots with the fur, and a simple golden tee that had in big red letters "Touch my Body," on them.

Whe walked out with our hands full of bags laghing and went home. I flopped onto my bed and thought about how I'd never shopped like this in that small ugly town. How I'd never had so many friends around me at once, laughing and having fun, and loving to be around each other. It was like I was in a movie about a girl with a perfect life. I was estatic.

Sure, I missed my old life, Kestral, Rowan, and Jade, my brother Mark. Everyone. I didn't like this life better because of that, I didn't even like this ife better, but I did have more fun and more eventful days in Salem than in Oregon that's for sure.

Oh, had I mentioned that I live in a boarding house? No! Well, I do. My father had stayed behind for Mark and for his job. So here for a school year and a summer by myself? Awesome. The other rooms belonged to Matt, Madison, Honie, Jack, and Cynthia our caretaker.

I walked downstairs to the first floor and banged on Jack's door. A tall, handsome, black haired boy with broad shoulders, and silver streaks in his hair answered. "I need you to do the laundry on the third floor for me."

"For what?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"My next laptop download chart, I know you love 'em." I said leaning towards him.

He looked me in the eyes. "Deal, but, only for the portalbe Halo."

"Thanks Jack. Oh, and if you tell Cynthia that I'm ditching my work, I'll tell her how last fall you weren't helping Madison cram for exams, you were helping her cram her head into your-"

"Fine," he cut me off. "I'll do it and won't tell. But, you weren't here last fall how did you..?"

"You know us girls, we gossip. And to tell you the truth I really didn't think you'd give in so easyily, I was prepared to offer more but... Oh,well. Later." I walked away back upstairs. Finished my homework, watched t.v., did some at home star gazing through the sunroof and went to sleep.

**Meanwhile...**

**Jade's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?!" Ash yelled. He'd just returned from a year of proving to Lynnie that he could be good and nice and all, when we had to break the news to him. I curled up under Msrk, who'd grown alot bigger and let his hair grow out more.

"I mean she's gone. To Salem gone. Asta Lavista. Adios. Otta here-" Kestral was cut off by Rowan.

"He get's it Kest." She turned to Ash and said, "She left to look for a new start and a better chance at a better college for astronamy. We would have followed but, she says we should stay here to guide you to her."

"She left." Ash sat down. "She lft and I missed her? Why?"

"Lynnie calls everyday," I now said, every head turned towards me. "You could catch her next call, tommorrow and you guys can set flight arrangements and stuff."

"Lynnie? Your calling my M'Lin Lynnie?" Ash now said, wow he was lost.

"She prefers it, part of her new start." I said, trying to assure him. "M'Lin is just for you to say, your own little cute nickname for her." I gave a smile.

Ash smiled back. "Thanks, Jade, Rowan." We waited for the names "Mark and Kestral" too, but they never came.

Finally Kestral said, "Excuse me I helped,too."

"Kestral and Mark. I need to call her now though, where's the phone?" Before anyone could answer he was at the phone searching through the caller id.

When he found her number he pressed call.

**Mary-Lynette's P.O.V.**

The phone in my room ringed. "Hello?" I anserwered. And then I froze at the voice on the other line.

"Hello? May I speak to Mare, or Lynnie, or whatever?" Ash said sounding anxious.

"Ash? How... Wha... Ash?" was all I could say, I honestly for a moment thought he would forget about me, but now he has returned and I'm not even there.

"Mare. Where are you? I need to get there? Where, Mare?" Ash sounded desprate now.

Just then Matt, poked his head out the door and said, "Miss C, says shut up and go to sleep."

"Kay Matt, Ash I... I'll call you back."

"Wait! Who was that?" Now he sounded angry.

"No one, just a resadent at the home I stay at. I really gotta go."

"You stay at a home?" was his next out of the blue question.

"A boarding house, idiot. Now I really gotta go call you back?" I asked.

"Kay, but M'Lin? I did what you asked. I _am _good now I swear."

"I know, I know. Later."

"Later." and with that we simutaniously hung up. I cried myself to sleep that night.

*****

The next morning I woke up and did the usual. Shower, teeth, hair (pulled back in a aqua head band with few locks falling out the side for framing), breakfast, and the most important thing in my day: outfit.

Since there was a good chance I'd see Ash today so I went with the white mini skirt, white boots, and a aqua off-the-shoulders top. Madison and I drove to school together. She had long jerry curl like hair that was platnium blonde, a model's face, and porclien skin.

"Oh, what are you dressed up for?" she asked her voice soft.

"Nothing, just felt like it." Just then my cell ringed, "Cuses." I told Madi, and to the phone: "Hello?"

"It's me, I'm on a flight to Salem. Were do you live?" Ash said.

"Just come to Sea it's a school if your here before four, the mall it between four and five, and Kelling Boarding House after six."

"I'll just go to the school, the plane's just now landing."

"See you." I was cheerful.

"Bye, Mare." he hung up.

"Well, well, well. Who was that you were giving directions to?" Madi asked in a sing song voice.

"No one." When she parked in the school parking lot I jumped out and added. "You'll see if he's here on time." I smiled and left her there, stunned with her questions.

"Hey, Lynnie." My new found group, click if you will, greeted me.

"Hey guys, girls." I smiled. My click included: Zoey, Franny, and Derek. "Today's gonna be awesome, I can tell." I smiled wider.

Unwxpectedly Derek put his arm over my shoulder. "Yeah Lyn, I can tell, too." He smiled down at me. I smiled back and turned my head at Zoey with apologies in my eyes, she still looked a little hurt.

So I ducked up under Derek's arm playfully, "Come on I don't wanna be late." Zoey looked back at me with gratefulness in her smile.

"Yeah, let's go." suddenly she reached and caught my hand and we trotted to our next class together.

"Okay class, first let's introduce a new student. Now I know you all have been so excited over Mary-Lynette's arrival, but I'm sure you _guys_ and girls can enjoy the new student, Ash Redfern" My homeroom teacher Miss Tileirs intrduced.

My jaw dropped as Ash walked in and smiled, all the girls squealed. He lied to me! He was already here when he called. I can't believe him! But, of course, I can't stay mad at Ash so I was happy he decided to surprise me. I smiled when he sat in a empty seat in front of me, turned around and looked me over. His eyes widened at my new look.

"Okay, now let's start class!" Miss Tileirs droned on and on through out the rest of class. And the next few periods went on with ease, but at lunch my stomach knotted up and i got nervous. How would I pry Franny away from _my _Ash and her flirty ways? Quess we'll just have to see.

I closed the door on my locker to see Ash there smiling at me. "New look." he said yes rolling over me, "New hair, new-" His eyes stopped at my skirt, wide and he looked pretty hungery, "Wow! I think I like the new M'Lin." he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. Of course (and i was ready for this) the electricty of the soulmate princple, then I smelled his gorgeous scent of axe and nature.

"I missed you." I said pulling away. I looked up at him. Oh, Ash how I doubted you at first, how I wondered how you could take back all the bad things you've done in just one short year. Oh how wrong was I?

I was awakened from my Ash installed transe by a now annoying voice. "Getting to know the new boy, Lynnie?" Franny said.

"We're old friends, actually." i said turning to Franny, "Ash this is...uhh.... Fransis?" I was struggling with the aftershock of Ash. "Fran! That's it, Ash this is Fran, and Fran, Ash."

Fran looked at me with attitude to the highest extent, probally because i'd just embarrassed her infront of the new man candy of the school. "Hi, Franny. But, You can call me anything you want." and here comes the flirty ways. "So, how long you two been knowing each other?" which in Fran language meant. "Are ya'll with it?"

"Just a year. We met last summer." Ash said with a smile.

That to Franny meant, "Ooh! Free snack!" so she said, "Wanna have lunch with me and the girls."

I was like, "Hello, I'm right here." But, I didn't have to say anything because, Ash slid his arm around my waist and said, "No thanks, I wanna catch up with M- I mean Lynnie." he smiled and we walked outside leaving Franny there to gawk at her rejection. We went to Ash's porsche and left the school, he took me to a valley.

It was beautiful. There was no real words that I could form to describe it just feeling. Love, passion, joy, happiness, no kind of sorrow or dispair. Just happy. It looked like the place you go when you just had a bad break up and you wanna get over it so you come here and you meet your guardian angel. I was so tranquil. _It _was so tranquil. I thought it was unnatural.

There were bright flowers everywere, and trees surronding a glistening lake, that looked like it was filled with purrified water from the heaven's. It was a dream.

"Ash I-" I was broke off from a hard ugent kiss from Ash. It was like the first time, only better because I haven't tasted him in so long. When he finally pulled back I looked him in the eye, and it was like I saw old me and new me in the way he see's them, First I saw old me, long black hair, a beautiful smile, nothing to compare with it, independant, childish, cute. Yet still, mature, elegant, honest, he really actually loved someone for the first time. Then, I saw me now: blonde streaking hair, adventure craving eyes, petite body shape, shown off by new clothes, and a still beautiful smile. The new me was daring, adventurous to him, yet still very much like the old Mary-Lynette Carter. I changed, oh how I thought i changed, but now seeing myself through Ash's eyes I relized. I only changed my outter person, my inner self is still in here jumping for joy at the sight of Ash.

"I missed you, Mary-Lynette Carter. I missed you! And I never want to give you up again. I changed Mare. I changed, please take me back." he was begging for me. He really wanted to haave me, I see I thought he would only come back and pretend he did good things, but I see he actually missed me how I missed him. " I look up to the stars at night, and see a face. Not just anyone's yours, I see you crying and I just want to confort you, but, I can't oh Mare I can't. Don't put me through this again, Mare please." He kissed my hand and against my skin he saied again in a whisper, "Please."

"Oh, Ash, I couldn't handle it either, the minute you left I missed your eyes, the way they change color, your smell, your look, _you_! I missed you! I never ever want to go through that again, and I wouldn't do that to you, from now on... You'll always be able to comfort me and ask me what's the matter. Do you understand me?" I asked looking up at him angryily, I was angery for him I wanted him. So I said: "Take some blood Ash, make me a vampire."

"Not now, after school Mare, after school. But, I do want to see what you've been up to."

"Okay," We settled uder the tallest tree, which was the one in the front of the lake, giving us the perfect fairytale ending look. I tilted my head back and felt a sharp sting quickly replaced with pleasure, I saw all of when he'd been doing, he didn't kill anymmore, he hunted animals, he apoligized to every person or woman he'd ever done wrong, even went to the one's he'd killed grave's and apoloziging to them and granting them peace in the second life. He'd went to Cirlcle Daybreak, and cheered for human/night wolders peace. He'd done so much, for me!

**Ash's P.O.V.**

Mare had been trying to change because she had had doubt's in me. But, deep down I could see she never gave up hope. Except for this one time when shee... What?!

**Hahahaha see what Lynnie did to discurpt Ash next time on the powerpuff girls!!!**

**Now I need 10 reviews if ya wanna hear or read or whatever Mare did that made Ash so mad. Now click that sexy review button.**


	2. I Lost You and Found You

**Okay so I wrote this chapter but, last night I thought "Hey, let me make the story a little bit longer"****so I sterted the chapter over so it was suppose to be here yesturday so here ya go! Enjoy!**

Ash drew back so fast I hardly got a chance to see his year without me before I came crashing back to reality.

"Mare! How could you? I...I can't believe you would do that!" Ash yelled at me. I thought he looked ready to cry. And I didn't even know what I had did.

"What Ash?" I asked softly, and in return I got a scornful look from his handsome face.

"Don't 'What Ash?' me," he mocked making his voice sound iritating and whining when he quoted me. "I saw it and I saw everything. You flirting with that guy, kissing him, and I... Mare why?" I could hear the strain in his voice, like he was fighting with himself to keep control. I honestly didn't know what he was talking about.

"Ash, what are you talking about?" I asked, "I should have as long as you had me waiting but, I didn't! i love_ you_! _Ash Redfern_ my _soulmate!_And I'm hurt you actually would think that..." I teared up, he makes me so mad. I wanted to kick him in the shin just for suggesting that I would be unfaithful to him, I'm above that. And believe me, the temptation accord more than once, but I held on to the thought of Ash.

"Mare stop lying to me! I saw with my own mind I saw." Ash jumped up and looked down at me. "I think... I don't know what to think. I need time."

I stood up to face him, I looked him in the eye and whispered. "What are you saying?" I knew it was one of those stupid lines the desprate dumpie asks the dumper.

"I'm saying it's over, I'm sorry Mare. I really need time to think-" I cut him off.

"Yo need time to think?! You need time to think!" I yelled at him tears blinding me and throat aching. "I need time to think, I don't even know who your talking about or _what_ your talking about. I am confused, and _you _need time to think?" I whispered the last part, trying to calm down.

My throat hurt, and I could just barely see through the tears, but even though I had no idea where we were or how close to night it was, I ran. I ran through the trees into a deep forest not looking back to see if he had followed. When I feeled I had got far enough I leaned my back agaist a tall tree, and I sunk to the ground.

I was so confused I didn't know what he was talking about. And he dumped me, I hadn't seen him in almost over a year and he dumped me. I guess now I know how that girl felt on _Legally Blonde_, having such high hopes and then getting them destroyed by the man you loved. I just wanted to forget about Ash, but how could I?

He was like sunshine, even though he was bad at first. I could tell he missed me like I missed him, I could see he'd changed, he was a ray of happiness that filled my day and I've lost him. For something in _his_ head not mine. I know I didn't do anything.

So I just sat there sat there and cried and cried and cried until it hurt. Then I finally noticed that the sun was almost entirely down, Ash _hadn't _come for me (the jerk), and I didn't know where I was. Just then something jumped infront of me, looming over me. Not some_thing _Some_one_. A man, or boy my age it looked like, checking me out.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to go around at night alone.?" A soft yet taunting voice said above me. I looked up to see a handsome boy, my age, with red hair, a firm body, yellow cat-like eyes, they almost seemed to glow, and a taunting smile.

"Aw, don't cry." I said softly and bent down to be at my level, he cupped my face with his hand, "What's wrong?" he asked gently. "I didn't scare you did I?" he asked.

I sobered up, "I...I'm alright." I whispered. He was so handsome. He looked familar.

"If your alright then why are you crying?" He asked moving closer toward me. "You smell great." It was then I relized.

Vamire. He was from the Night World. And he was hungry. "Thanks, I-I broke up with my boyfriend." I looked away.

He moved a finger into my vision and made my eyes follow it back to his. "It's always hard at first. You just gotta find someone new." And with that, he kissed her. She couldd tell it was meant to be a soft friendly peck on the cheek. But, then it turned into a hard, jaw-dropping kiss.

I kissed back, not wanting to be alone in my desprate time of vanuralbilty. I know I didn't know anything about the stranger except he was a vampire. But I was so lonely right now I didn't even care. We stayed there, our lips moving in the secret rythme together, for a while. He finally pulled back.

"Hi, I'm Irin. I've been waiting for you Lynnie." He shocked me by knowing my name. "I go to your school and I've been watching you. I think I love you." he practically sat me on the eletric chair with that one.

"I want to get to know you." I said slowly. I knew it was danger to say things like that to this gorgeous stanger but, if Ash and Irin went to my school and I was together with Irin, word was bound to get around to Ash and make him jelous. I'll show him, I don't need him.

Irin took me home in his car and I quickly went to sleep. The next morning when I was getting ready to get into Franny's car, I saw Irin's and told Franny and Zoey that I'd see them later.

"God, your hot in the morning." Irin said, voice always taunting, now is eyes roving over me.

I was wearing tight skinny jeans, black boots, and a black top that showed off my curves. "Your not so bad yourself." His eyes beamed at that, but his mouth stayed taunting.

"You tease me too much." he said and drove off. When we reached school everyon's head turned at the sight of us. I can see the headline's now, I thought sadly, 'Lynnie and the new boyfriend Irin.' This whole jelousy plan might go better than I thought.

I hooked my arm around Irin's and walked to the school. While passing Franny, Zoey, and Derek, I gave the girls a double wink indicating, "Check me out." and smiled up at Irin. Some of the girls grunted and sighed at the sight of Irin and me. When we were in school, Irin walked me to my locker.

"The girls here are... nice." he sighed, leaning on the locker's next to mine.

"Oh, you noticed the look's?" I laughed. "You are hot, and since we're together that make's you man-candy." We both laughed. Picture perfect, I thought. And my happiness was ruined when Ash walked up behind Irin.

"Please, get off my locker." He asked avoiding eye contact with me.

"Oh, sorry bro." Irin got off Ash's locker and wrapped and arm around my waist. "Ready, babe?"

I was trying to catch Ash's eye, and gave up. I smiled up at Irin and said, "Yeah, let's go." I pecked his lips and we walked away.

**Ash's P.O.V.**

I can't believe she got over me just like that! I am her soulmate for godess' sake, and she already has a new boyfriend? Ugh, it's not like her. I miss her and I... I made a horrible mistake breaking up with her. I relized closing my locker and leaning against it. And I'm gonna fix it.

**Whoa what an 180,huh? I kno like I said it came to me last night and just incas your wondering this is like two pages long so yeah I did this in 5 minutes in your face, well with this line I'm curently writing it's three.**


	3. And The Hunt Is On

**Okay people here we go chapter 3 let's see if Mare's plan works shall we?**

I sat up in her computer chair when she thought she heard a noise. I looked at the window to see Irin perched up on my window seal. I walked over to the window and opened it, and Irin jumped in.

"What are you doing here, you have to get out before-" I whispered fiercely but was cut off by Irin's hard kiss.

"I just wanted to see you, and I didn't think you'd answer the door considering it's eleven something at night." Irin whispered against my lips, he kissed me again and our lips moved together, for a long while. I was well aware that I was moving my lips mechanically, I was still thinking about something, someone else.

He pulled away and looked me in the face. "Your upset?" he asked, then he pinned me to the wall and ran kisses down my collarbone.

"No, I just think this relationship is moving too fast." I looked him in the eyes and said with all the power I could conjure into words. "This relationship is moving way too fast, I'm not saying we should break up just that I need you to stop attacking my every time were near each other. I mean, come on we just met."

And that's when it hit me. **WE'D JUST MET!** I wouldn't even give my soulmate a try when we first met, why some stranger vampire who I've only known for a week now? Did he hypnotize me? Cast a forbidden spell on me without my knowing? Did he bite me already? Is he planning to?

I have to break up with him, I thought wildly.

_But, do you really want to break the heart of a vamp who may already have drunken your blood _and_ knows where you live?_ a sensible voice like gold said inside my head.

And the voice was right, he probably did drink from me and he does know where I live. He could kill Madi and the rest of my housemates. I'll have to make him dump me, it'll ruin my plan's but it'll keep my people safe.

"I just got over a break up and I don't want to get too attached to you," I said out loud, "I don't want to get hurt anymore this month." I looked down for dramatic effect.

"I would never hut you," Irin said, using a finger to lift my head up to his level. Then after a second: "I was the rebound guy?"

As if you didn't know, I thought. I leaned my head close to his chest and he hugged my waist tight. Just then the door flew open.

Madison stood there gaping at us like we were making love or something like that. "Don't trust the-" she began then she fell to the floor.

I ran over to Madison, slipping out of Irin's embrace. I fell to my knees and checked her pulse and breathing. The pulse was okay but, her breathing staggered. I leaned closer,  
"Madison Gainen don't you dare faint on me." I yelled fiercely.

"Don't trust the..." she trailed off in an harsh whispering tone.

"Don't trust the what!?" I yelled at her.

"Don't trust the..... ones... the power....so intense....possess it." she was forming words with her mouth that I couldn't read and the one's I heard didn't make any sense.

And with that she stopped breathing entirely, and when I checked her pulse this time I felt nothing. I tried CPR and it didn't work I tried every medical technique there was for this kind of situation and they didn't work. I turned to see Irin was gone and that the window was reopened, and since I doubted he was getting help, I screamed to the others. "Matt, Honie, Jack. Cynthia, help Madison has no pulse! She's not breathing!"

A millisecond later Jack was there, he did everything in about 1/4 the time it took me to do it. The others rushed Cynthia with a phone at hand yelling at the person on the other end. After that everything seemed to pass by fast.

The ambulance took Madison away, with Jack and Cynthia in the back with a few paramedics and one paramedic stayed behind until the police showed to get all the information from me.

I told him everything that had happened excluding the part about Irin and what she'd said. the fat, husky man said it wasn't possible unless she had a unknown terminal disease, and he suggested that we go to sleep and that we'd here about Madison in the morning.

We didn't I woke up and I was in Honie's room. Along with Matt and Honie. We'd apparently we'd fallen asleep worrying about our close friend. I checked the time and it was twelve in the after noon. I checked voicemail and nothing that had come from the hospital or the police. I settled for Cynthia's cell.

"Hello?" a tired young voice answered.

"Cynthia any news yet?" On the other line there was silence. "Cynthia what's wrong with her?" I yelled.

"She's in a coma. The doctor's managed to get her heart pumping and breath going again but, that's all they could do. Nothing is wrong with her that they could find, they think it was a severe heart attack, but it's unlikely since she's so young. They just don't know.

"They think she was on drugs or something, even though she has none in her system she's showing all the symptoms of an overdose." Cynthia said it in a rush, like every word hurt and that she just wanted to get it over with.

"Okay should I tell the others?" I asked heart aching, what had she been saying? Why hadn't i cought her last words?

"Yes. But, before Jack get's home, he's on his way." she hung up.

I told them what happened and the rest of the day was aweful. I didn't see Irin at all, I tried to call him but, he wouldn't answer, and I went out to his appartment and he wasn't there, and I really didn't want to go off back to the sad people in the boarding house, I wasn't ready yet. I didn't want to be alone. And I didn't want to talk with Zoey or Franny or Derek because they didn't really like the kids at the boarding house and Madison wasn't there favorite in the bunch. I wasn't ready to be alone.

I called up Rowan. And got voicemail. I didn't bother with Jade or Mark because God knows what they were up to, and Kestral wouldn't care at all, and so I was alone. I went to the park to cool down and ended up siting on a bench looking over a empty lake, in an empty park, alone with all my own emptiness inside of myself.

"What's wrong with you?" A voice from behind me said, it was so familiar I just wanted to jump up and cry in his arms.

Ash sat down on the bench next to me, not touchin me but close. "Are you okay, Mary-Lynette? Did he hurt you?" Ash asked.

I shook my head no, "Madison's in a coma, and shouldn't you be at school?"

Ash wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I cried into his shoulder. I cried because I was scarred to leave a vampire who drank from me, because I was scarred that Madison was going to die, because I was affraid that me and Ash would never be again. I cried for everything that was horrible in my life I cried.

"It's okay. Shhh, it's okay Mare, let in out." Ash soothe. He was good at that. "Here come on let's go to my place."

The drive was silent except for my violent sobs. When we were in his new home although I was awed by the size and everything, I was too heartbroken to gawk.

He sat me down on a sofa and handed me some herbal tea. "Now what's really wrong?" Ash asked.

I sniffed, I wanted to tell him everything to make everything alright. Because he could he could make everything that was wrong alright. So I did, I told him everything, about Madi, about my emptiness inside, about how I was affraid of breaking up with Irin and the reason I was affraid too.

When I finished Ash stood up and gave me a grave look. "I'll kill him." he said to me and with one swift motion he was out of the door.

I ran to the door just in time enough to see him pull out of the driveway. I wanted to chase after him.

**Ash's P.O.V.**

I raced down the highway and got off at the right exit. I parked my car at the side of the road and left the keys in. Maybe some hobo needs a ride, I thought. I walked into the forest where I had left Mare that night, oh how it haunted me. But, no time to think of that now I have to find him.

I followed Mare's scent to a tree and there I smelled another scent. _His_ scent. I memorized it and then ran back to my car. Surprisingly it was still there after all it was a nice car. I drove to the boarding house in which Mary-Lynette stayed and tracked his scent up to her bedroom window. None of the other teens noticed me there. I tracked his scent out of the window and to another forest just off the way from his appartment complex.

When I walked into the forest I smelled blood, and the scent of some girls from school. I broke into a run only to find decapitated bodies on the forest floor, soaked in each others blood.

If he does this with strangers, what is it he does with Mare? And then it hit me, I knew I reconized him before but, I didn't think he was the one Mare kissed!

I will kill him.

**Now click the review button for a prize tell em Jack "Well you get a wonderful new chapter, once you spin that wheel on twenty!" Later!**


	4. We Met A Vampire Hunter

**So here's chapter four and I wanna thank all the reveiwers 'cause I think this is you guys' favorite of mine so far so here we go! This starts with Ash' pov by the by**

I walked the night searching for him. I know he doesn't know where I live but I was still afraid for May-Lynette.

I started to run once I caught the scent of him. It seemed that he'd roamed back into town now, but it was like he was going west now west-north as I followed him my vampire senses were telling me all this.

Then again, maybe I should go back for Mare. Just in case he had friends down here spying on me and her. I made a complete U turn and headed back for Mare. I used my vampire speed to run crazily through the forest. I was running faster than Edward was for Bella, (cliche` right?) I just needed to be sure, to take her with me.

I got back to my place fast. I went in to Mare and found her sleeping on the couch, safe as a baby bird under the wings of it's mother. Ah, a sight I might only get to see once if I do this wrong.

She moaned and stirred. Her eyes slowly opened. "Ash?" she murmured.

Then everything was a blur. Something, no, someone crashed through my window and before I could get a look at the face, the person snatched up Mare and burst through the other window. Mare screamed in the kidnappers hand. Before the person got a whole leg through the window though I was running at him/her.

I jumped on them only to meet the floor. Wow, he's fast. I jumped up as quickly as the thought came and made a grab for the person's arm. It slipped from my grip as easily as a ghost and went on jumping through the window, I was right behind them. Outside the person jumped over the balcony and into the small yard. I was on his tail.

I ran and the person ran, and Mare, who'd stopped screaming was trying to get out of the person's grip. I grew tired of this little game quickly. I jumped onto to persons back and threw him to the ground just after grabbing Mary-Lynette out of his arms. The person. A girl?

She moaned and sat up, I could see her clearly now that we were not moving. She was about sixteen or seventeen, and she had short shoulder length dirt brown hair, high cheek bones, a small nose, full lips, and dark brown eyes. She was beautiful I had to admit.

"Die you filthy vampire!" she yelled in a alto voice before jumping up and punching me in the face. It actually hurt. I guess she knew a weak spot or something. Wait! did she just say vampire?

"What do you know about vampire's?" I asked her quickly and grabbed both her wrist so she couldn't hit me anymore.

"What do you know about humans?" she countered, she was good. She must know the rules because a normal human would have admitted everything and endangered themselves to getting killed by the council.

"I know whatever you know, and that is?" I sent back, she kicked me in the face. She had a good high kick, because we were close. I dodged a next one coming and she slipped out of my grip and kicked me again fast. I could have dodged it if I was thinking. Before I knew she was trying to get at Mare again.

"Stop!" I yelled and knocked her back.

She let out a shrill yelp and got her focus back fast than a human should know how to, usually they just focus on the pain making it last even longer. I have to admit, she's got spunk.

We kept it going like this for a while, until I got tired. I knocked her out with a swift blow to her pressure point at the neck.

Mare, who had been quiet, now spoke up. "Ash, who's that?" she walked up to the girl and picked up her torso. "She was so good at fighting you'd think she was a vampire. Speaking of vampire's how'd she know about them?" Mare asked.

**Mary-Lynette's P.O.V.**

I think this girl's crazy or something, who goes around trying to kill a more advanced species out of no where?

"Vampire huntress." Ash said simply. I looked at him in confusion and he said, "Vampire hunters are humans who have found out about the night world and don't like it so they go around killing us one nightworlder at a time. We thought they were all dead and gone but, I guess there are some undercover one's." he lifted her lower half and sagged her over one shoulder. completely snatching her out of my grip.

"Where are we taking her?" I asked and he simply shrugged. He walked over my a bush and was there five minutes before returning. "What now?"

"We're going to go get that Irin guy and stop him. He's the one I saw you kissing in your mind, and when I followed his trail it lead to a pile of dead girls. I was skeptical about leaving you, but I didn't want to take the chance. I came back and well you saw what happened. So I am taking you with me."

I nodded but I knew I couldn't go, they'd all go berserk. What with Madi on the verge on death, I go missing to. The town will think that there's some psycho killer on the loose, the guys at the boarding house would be crazy upset, not to mention my father once Cynthia calls them to tell them I'm missing. He already thought it was a bad idea to leave without him and Claudine here. I couldn't do that to him.

But, I couldn't be without Ash again (omg I almost typed Damon!) not ever again. And of course I couldn't come back, how the hell am I suppose to explain to every one how'd I'd been gone for so long? There were consequences to my actions just now and I am willing to take them, anything for him.

"Let's go." I whispered. We walked to his car and he drove, I don't know to where because I fell asleep.

**Ash's P.O.V.**

Mare fell asleep quickly and I drove smoothly I had the window rolled down so that I could smell Irin's scent through it. We made it all the way to South Dakota (check a map that's far from Salem) before I decided that it was time that I stopped and gave it a break for a minute. I drove all the way to a fancy hotel called holiday inn, haha kidding. I drove to a hotel called De Trum, and got us a penthouse.

I carried Mare upstairs and put her to bed, and then I got on the phone and called up an old friend who I knew stayed here. Her name's Keashan (e is silent) and she was a fashion designer. She owned a line called _Kika_ and she would have something for Mare to wear.

And I wasn't just calling her up because she also sold lingerie either, she was a 'shifter with a human soulmate, I met her on my way to being cleansed of my dirtiness.

"Hello," chirped a soprano voice on the other end.

"Hey, Keasha it's me, Ash." I said and she laughed a shrill beautiful laugh.

"Well, what can I do ya for my blood sucking friend?" she asked playfully.

"Maybe I just wanted to talk what makes you think I wanted something?" I teased in a fake hurt voice.

She laughed again, "No one ever just wants to talk to a high fashion designer. You want something for that girl of yours? What's her name? Mary? Lynette?" she asked. She was good.

"Mary-Lynette, compound. And yeah, it's a long story but I sort of need this seasons and last seasons line, with five of you biggest and best suit cases please." I said.

"Where are you? I'll have it there faster than a 'wolf can mark territory." We both laughed.

"At De Trum hotel. Just have it here fast and oh yeah, two lines worth of lingerie." I wisphered the last part thinking that Mare could be awake.

"Oo, bad boy. Okay just made the order should be there in an hour. By Ash." she said.

"Bye," we both hung up together. An hour later the delivery man came with everything, _everything. _Just when I was going through the clothing Mare woke up.

She moaned. "Where are we?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"We're in South Dakota my dear, and I just got a friend whose a designer to get you some clothes to wear, I told her pajama's but she got you lingerie instead. Oh well." I said the last to words in a small voice, attempting to hide the happiness in it and failing miserable.

"Yeah, oh well. I'm well rested now anyway. I won't need that for a while." Mare said, I slumped and pouted.

"Well, okay. I was getting ready to go to bed anyway." I said and took off all my clothes with her lying there watching, when I was down to just underwear I crawled into the bed. "Night, Mare."

She giggled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You meant good night Mare but you said 'Night Mare' and it sounded like the word nightmare and like you were wishing I had nightmare's." She giggled again, I would never get her humor, but then again I do get it. I get alot of things.

"You should change Mare." I said suddenly. "Don't wanna spend all day in bed now, do we?" I mumbled.

"No, but I'm tired and these jeans do feel weird in bed." MAre got up and went over to the suitcase's that were brought to us.

**Mary-Lynette P.O.V.**

i went through the suitcase, and all found that wasn't revealing is a pair of skinny jeans and a midnight blue t shirt that had the words "star gazer" in real diamonds on it. I put this on and thought about how I didn't go starwatching lately. I walked over to the balcony double french doors and went outside to go looking.

The midnight sky was beautiful. Strong arms wrapped around my waist from the back and I jumped a little. Ash chuckled.

"Scared you a little?" he asked his muscles rippled as they wrapped around me tighter.

"Ash, I missed you." I said. Looking out at all the stars in the sky, as bright as the milky way. Although I knew it wasn't. I saw constilations, ones about love like "cupid's bow".

"I missed you too Mare, what was it a whole year?" he asked. He smiled against my neck.

"No, I meant, this past week. I missed you, like crazy. And when I kissed Irin and...stuff. I kept wishing it was you." I moved closer into him. I felt his warmth on my back and the warmth his arms around me povided. I loved him, andhe loved me. We belonged together. This was like the first time I learned that, that night under the tree when we kissed.

I knew no one could seperate us, no one could get in the way of what I'm feeling (yea, im listening to alicia keys), he'd always be around when my heart was broken, me and him togehter no one could ruin it.

"I love you, Mary-Lynette Carter." Ash said, and then I felt sharp teeth pinch my neck, and then bliss. Simply...bliss.

_I love you,too. Ash Redfern. _I thought to him, going through his mind and finishing what we started the day he first came back.

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke up, in bed, in a sleeping Ash's arms, and in lingerie.

_Damn it,Ash._ I thought to him even though he was sleeping.

I got out of bed and went to the body lenght mirror to check myself out. I was wearing a lacy nightgown that was see through on everything but my breast and my "cookie" if you will. It was midnight blue, and my hair was going all down my back. Straight surprisingly. The sun was shining through the french door curtains.

I walked over to the bed and shook Ash gently. "Huh? What?" Ash woke up instantly.

"Where are?- No the _real_ question is how did I get into these?" I asked gesturing at my skimpy clothing.

He smirked, "You fell asleep after I fed on you in the balcony, and so I changed you and put you to bed." He was smiley wildy.

I was gong to get him later. I went over to the suitcase and picked up a baby pink skirt and a white blouse and headed for the bathroom.

"Can I come, too?" Ash called after me.

"After the wedding day." I called over my shoulder.

"Oh, so cold." he said and I heard him lay back down.

I took a shower and changed into me clothes. I walked out the bathroom and saw Ash sitting on a straightened bed in jeans and a red polo. He looked up from a cell phone. I saw our bags were packed and looked ready to go.

"We're going to get some breakfast then go back to tracking Irin." Ash said and opened the door and we went outside to get into the car, the same girl from last nigh jumped out of nowhere, except now she was clean and well dressed in a mini black skirt and a yellow and black plaid shirt that showed her clev.

"Stay away from her." The girl said in a small voice that sounded irritated. "You had her last night just let her go and move on to someone new!" She shouted this.

No one was out to look at the minor sceen. "Ash do something." I whispered.

"I can't she's a vampire hunter, so there's a chance she's above the influence." He whispered back.

"I can hear you and I told you leave her alone." The girl grabbed my arm and hauled me behind her and stood in a fighting stance in between Ash and I and she was carring a doufle bag, I noticed. She pulled a wooden sword out of it.

"You won't get hurt if you just move on to new flesh, vamp boy." The girl said.

**Wow, guess who the vampire hunter is she's based of a real person, someone I know, I see her everytime I look in the mirror,that's right it's me! I'm joining Mare and Ash in there adventure, haha cool twist huh, well I won't make u guys wait as long as you had to for this chapter for the next it'll be up tomorow i promise.**


	5. Emotional Disorders

**oookkkaaaay here's chapter five enjoy the wonders of me on my own fanfic but fo real wasn't that a great idea even though my character wasn't needed... i dont own night world! the bunnies do!**

"This girl did nothing to you so just leave her alone." she said again in a warning voice. "I won't hurt you, you won't hurt me, this innocent girl will forget everything, and it'll all be over. Okay?" she said it slowly like she was straining not to cut him with the wood.

"I wouldn't hurt you anyway, and Mare's with me. So move and maybe _you _won't get hurt." Ash said, slowly moving toward the girl.

The girl laughed, "Like I'm afraid of you, in your dreams sweaty. Oops, you don't dream do you? Sorry." she said nastily.

"Stop it I am with him, he and I are together I _love _him." I said to the girl, with as much feeling on the word "love" as I could muster.

"Can't you see?" she said not turning to me. "He hypnotized you into thinking you love him. He doesn't love _you._ your just a simple chew toy to him."

"That's it!" Ash shouted, jumping over the girl, avoiding the sword, and landing straight on top of her, he bit into her neck and the girl scream, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Ash, stop it! Stop it! your hurting her! Don't you want to be cleaned of all your bad doings? Huh? Aren't you suppose to be like Earl? (from "my name is earl"). Don't you want to be good?" I asked almost crying at the heart breaking sight. And then I saw Ash drop the girl who wasn't screaming anymore.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "It's just, I hate it when people say I don't care about you." he said angrily, he pulled back to look in my eyes. "Because I love you Mare, you know that right?" he said.

I looked down. "I know Ash." I kissed his cheek.

"See, you wouldn't've done that if he hadn't looked into your eyes." the girl on the ground said weakly.

"Let's take her back up to the room, I lost my appetite." I said.

"I'm sorry." I was about to say it wasn't from seeing him feed on a innocent, confused girl. But, that would be a lie. We walked back up to the room and he laid the half conscious girl on our bed, no one looked at us as we hauled a "sleepy little sister" to our room.

She moaned, "I won't die." she warned in a sleepy voice. She moaned again

"Can you go through her thought our something, you know, get her personally info and take her home or something." I asked out of boredom.

"Nah, personal invasion of privacy, not to mention that Irin's trail is about to wear off, so we either take her with us or she stays here and finds her own way home." Ash said.

"Well, you went through her mind a little right?" I kept going at his nod. "So what's her name?" I asked.

"KeCleon (ke-kle-en). KeCloen Carter." Ash said, it was a strange name indeed, but at least it was original. And she had my last name, so she couldn't be so bad.

"KeCleon Carter." I repeated in a whispered.

The girl moaned and I felt bad for her. "Ash could you give her blood? I think she needs it." I said, judging by the amount of time Ash 'd been on her she probably might die in a few hours.

Ash sighed an over-exaggerated sigh and walked over to the girl, bit himself in the wrist, and then fed her for about a minute. Then he lifted his wrist from her mouth and she tried to hold on to it.

He yanked his wrist away from her and walked outside to the balcony and slammed the french doors behind himself. As soon as those doors slammed the girl shot up.

"No!" she screamed. I just looked at her with a blank expression on my face.

"No what?" I asked. She looked at me with dark brown soulful and knowing eyes and a tear spilled from her eyes.

"No." she slowly got out of bed and walked over to a mirror. Only to find herself like I'd seen her. Blood smeared across the mouth and two small in-the-process-of-healing puncture wounds at the base of her neck.

"No!" She screamed again, she slammed her head into the mirror so hard it shattered, and yet she stayed there, hair crinkling with glass specks, "No, not this, I...I...I'm not.... I am not!" I didn't know what she was talking about.

Truly she didn't think she was a vampire? She should've noticed the changes in vision not to mention she hadn't even really gone to sleep. I shook my head slowly.

After a few five minutes she looked up at me. "I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. I tried," suddenly she looked up to the ceiling and said, "You hear me, Kahn? You hear me? I tried, I tried to avenge you! I tried, I swear to you, I tried!" she yelled I could tell she was going to say something else but, she choked on a sob and her knees buckled, she fell to the ground and slammed it hard with her fist. "Damn it! I tried.

"I tried to avenge you I did but, I can't do this anymore, all this getting bitten, all this fighting, all these near death experiences! I can't! This was your thing, not mine! I swore I'd take your place permantly but I lied, I will pass it on to Cashmere, but I can't fight anymore, I'm too young!" she yelled and sobbed and yelled and sobbed.

Whoever this Kahn person was, she must be very important to KeCloen because she cursed and cried and it was a heartbreaking scene really. I left her with her moment and followed Ash out to the balcony.

When I got out Ash was sitting on the rail looking over the city at daytime. "Classic hunter story." he said in a calm voice. "Almost every vampire hunter is a vamp hunter because someone they were close to got killed by one right in front of their very eyes, and they avenged their death. I have a friend like that, she was the most famous hunter out there, you know what happened to her?" he asked turning sober eyes on me.

I walked over and sat on the railing myself, "What?" I asked.

"She found her soulmate. His name was Quinn, and he was the most powerful vampire out there. Until he met the Cat that is. So no, I don't feel bad about her story if that's what you want, and I know that's what you were wondering."

"I wasn't-" he cut me off.

"Don't lie to me, Mary-Lynette." Ash said coldly. Okay, either he was having serious mood swings or I did something wrong.

"I am not having mood swings! We just need to hurry up and get to Irin and this stupid vermin is holding us back!" he shouted at me.

Not only could I not believe he read my mind without my permission, but I'd get to that later, now I have to get at him about something else.

"Vermin!? Vermin!?" I was so mad at him, I thought he was above this, "Am I Vermin, Ash?" I shouted, "Huh, because I am what she is, and if you think she's vermin, then you sure as hell think I am, too!" I shouted at him, and then stomped back into the hotel room, slamming the french doors behind me.

KeCleon's mindless blabbering was getting on my last nerve. "Would you shut up already you twit. God, I think Kahn gets it 'You will avenger him!' now shut the fuck up!" I had no idea why I was so moody now, just like Ash.

KeCleon was silent now, she slowly turned her head towards me. "You can't tell me what to do. _Your _the mindless maiden in distress that_ I_ have to save from that vampire!" she yelled at me, seemingly equally furious.

Why was everyone furious all of a sudden? I wondered but aloud I said, "Well, I don't need saving, I actually, honestly love that vampire, and even if I _did _need saving you sure as hell wouldn't have been doing a great job, crying to some dead person like that!"

"I'm sorry." KeCleon said quietly, she sobered up a bit, and at the same moment I felt sorry for everything I had said, too. "I just wanted to help." She insisted in a baby voice.

"Well, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, you were just upset." I said, exactly at the same time Ash walked in and came up to us.

"I'm sorry, Mare. I didn't mean it, I was just frustrated. And I'm sorry to you too, KeCleon. I know your probably scared, and confused." Ash said softly to me he added. "Do you forgive me?" he asked.

I walked closer to him and gave him hug, and then my emotion changed from sad to anxious. "Oh, Ashy. We have to go now now now! Irin could be anywhere, just anywhere by now! We have ho go!" I said in a rush anxious to get out and find him."

"I know sweety. I know, let's go now," Ash said with equal anxiety.

"What about me?" KeCleon asked, "I-I need some one to show me how to be... not a vampire hunter. I don't even know what normal is anymore."

We were so anxious we didn't even think about it. All I know is that Ash ran at vampire speed picked her up in his arm, came to me and picked me up in another arm and God knows how but we were in the car with our suitcases, back on the chase.

And when we were a good mile away, I felt all my anxiety wash away, like smelling fresh air after being in a stuffy room for too long. All my emotions were gone for a moment, and it was just me, nothing else, I closed my eyes and felt all emotions a human could possibly feel at one moment they, I took a deep breath relaxed, and then all my worry was faded. I felt like I did before all of this mess happened: happy, safe, and completely undeniably in love with Ash.

I sighed with relaxation, and I didn't even want to think anymore, but I had to know. "Why were we all having mood swings?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe that hotel was cursed, maybe some witch was messing around with spells. Anything could have been going on in that hotel. I'm just glad we left before anything really bad happened." Ash said, slowly like trying to figure out for himself what went on back there.

I looked back over my shoulder to find KeCleon culed up in a ball seemingly asleep in the back seat. I just had a funny feeling she wasn't.

**KeCleon's P.O.V.**

I listened to there possible reasons fronm the back seat. Making sure they thought I was asleep. I couldn't believe that I was pretending to be a awakened vamp lover. Here I am in a car with a vamp, and a hyponotixed or really crazy chick who thought she loved vampires.

I knew what I had to do now.

I have to kill the boy. From what I gather from their current conversation upfront their going out to find a vamp who got at the girl earlier. Either this one really loves this "Mare" girl or he really is protective over his lunch. My money's on the second option. They are tracking him through a very light trail he left in the air. We are going waay west.

I will help them kill the vampire they're going after now when they catch him, then turn on them and kill the vampire "Ash" and then if the girl doesn't coroperate when I do I'll kill her, too. Cure the world of two vampires and a total dumb blonde.

This is going to be a fun ride.

**It's like at the begining of this chapter I had minor writers block so I came up with lame stuff and then around the end creativitly flowed back so will her evil plan follow through? We shall see in a few more chapters/**


	6. The Accident

**Okay here I want at least 24 reviews after this chap okay? **

**Mary-Lynette's P.O.V.**

I watched KeCleon very closely the whole ride, we kept going east soon we ended up in Utah. It wasn't as country as everyone makes it out to be. It was just as updated in the downtown area. When we got to the rural part of the state there were alot of updated ranches filled with horses you might see the average rich little girl want for her birthday.

Ash stopped at a gas station to go outside and get a fresh scent and a nice "meal" since we were in a place covered in forest. In his mind I had seen how he had been sullabite about eating from humans unless it was extremely needed, which wasn't at all that much because of his new life style he hardly got into any kinds of trouble.

This subject always gets me thinking, maybe I am the worst of his trouble's. If you think about it really good you'll find that he was better off without me. He was a powerful vampire who obeyed the night world rules, and ate on humans. So there were no death threats, he even came to get his sister's when they ran away before they could get into any serious trouble. And when he met me he had to become a human lover and all that and risk the chance of getting caught with me and enduring the death sentence.

And now I am the one who has him on the road searching for some vamp who may havee harrassed me. I wasn't some chick who thought that if I ran out of the car now, while Ash was inside the forest, and never get seen again that that would help the situation. And I wasn't some suicidal chick either, one who thought maybe if I jump off some cliff I'd die and end his troubles forever. But, I was a smart chick, who wanted all of everyone around me troubles to be over.

I will have to become a vampire.

It's the only way. Ash and I wouldn't be at the risk of the council anymore, KeCleon could be taken to this cirlce Daybreak thing, I could return to Salem and be able to defend myself against harm whenever Ash isn't around. Hell, maybe if it comes to it, I could transfer Madi into a vampire so she wouldn't have to die. If she had to die that is.

And how would I know anyway? It's not like I'm there, I just left without a trace...

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

Everyone has been worried since Lynnie disappeared. First Madison has some type of terminal disease and falls into a flat out coma in front of Lynnie, then Lynnie just gets up and running, then the new boy disappears and no one but Fran cares, and now the doctors are saying that Madisons disease is going to kill her in thirty days.

Derek and Lynnie's parents are doing a whole search party for the girl, and no one even bothers to ask her friends about it. And on the subject of Derek, I can't beleive he is even looking for the girl, if he'd seen pictures of her before the whole dye job, he wouldn't be interrested.

I hate her, damn if she wasn't so goddamn beautiful. I cry into my pillow every night hoping one day that she turns up and no one cares anymore.

Someone knocked on my bedroom door. "Can I come in? Oops, already here!" shrilled the tiny anoying voice of my "new" sister. She had blonde bouncy curls and a petite little figure. She could stare you down with those yellow cat eyes and you could see the little whiskers forcing themselves to the surface through her tiny little freckles.

"Hey, there cry baby, are you still jelous of this Lynnie girl? The one who went missing and now Derek won't even give you a second glance? Well, this ought to rock your boat, I just saw Fran kissing all over Derek, I even got it on my phone." She caressed my nerves with her sing-song-voice.

She was my age but, chose to call me cry baby because one night she burst into my room and caught me crying over Derek. "Lier!" I yelled at her.

"Now, now, now, no need to get rude." she through me the phone. "Take a look." I slide the sidekick open and saw a picture of a redhead all over a sexy brown haired jock kissing in what looked like a alley. Her legs were around his waist and you could see where his fingers were looking like they were about ready to pull of her ass.

Tears sprang into my eyes, I jumped up and ran out of the house. I ran across the street and banged on Fran's door, of course Fran opened to door.

And before she could get a word out I was shouting, "You bitch! I can't believe you! You have August! Fucking August, why in the fuck would you fuck Derek?!" I hate her, and by this time her door was closed and I was ontop of her slapping her in the face. She was a terrible fighter and was trying to get me off of her.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a tall muscular figure coming out of Fran's bedroom, with nothing but shorts on, he was pulling his shirt back on. When I looked up I screamed and a new thing of tears burst into my eyes. I stood up to shout at his face. But instead i stood there crying my little head off.

"Why, Derek? I thought we had something special?" Fran said in a voice moking me, "Oh grow up you little twit. Everyone else has." Fran walked over to Derek and wrapped her naped arms around his waist. "We are so better together than you would have been. Now leave my house and don't come back." she said the last sentence like she was saying it to a child.

I didn't want to father humiliate myself so I left. Lynnie was gone, my hopes and dreams of Derek were gone, my only so called friend was gone, everyone else abandoned me so they're gone, my dad was dead since I was born, my mother date's a guy who's practically my age and doesn't give a damn about me. I think i might go suicidal if one more bad thing happens to me.

I've thought of it before I just never had the guts to do it. Well, maybe that'll change.

**Mary-Lynette's P.O.V.**

Maybe I am the kind of girl who thought running off would be the better thing to do. But, do I really want to run away from all of my problems? Probally. Ash wasn't a problem of course, but, thiswhole thing is. I left them without a trace, for what? Why are we chasing Irin anyway. Ash knows I don't. He said he'd seen something that Irin does to the girl's he dates, he didn't do them to me so why's it my problem? I know it's a terribly selfish thing to say but what else can I say? It's the truth.

I wasn't running away from my problems... I was running to them. I was running to Madison, I was running to my friends, my parents, and everyone who needs my support, my love, and my care. I am not running away, no I'm doing the exact oppisite.

I didn't know why exactly I was thinking these kinds of things but before I knew it I was running out of the car, and back the way we came just running.

I knew it was ludicris and that Ash probally could chase me down, but I didn't care. I was running into the forest without a clue where I was, or where I was going. I was just running. Suddenly I got knocked over from my right, and instictevly I scratched at the attacker and kicked and without looking at him, because of my knowledge of the nightworld I guess, I picked up a sharp-tipped, twig ooff the ground and stabbed the creature. I stopped a second later when the thing was off of me and on the ground. I looked at him in shock and sorrow.

"Oh my God, Ash are you okay?" I yelled, I didn't mean to.

"Yeah, fine as a fresh daisy." Ash mumered holding a hand to the arm where I stabbed him.

I got up and knealed by him, "No, really. I'm sorry, you scared me. It was an accident. Don't do that aagain, okay?" I said and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and helped him up, and supported him. He looked down at mee while me stood there, and that's all we did for a moment. Stand there and look into each others eyes. Into each others souls, into each other. Period. That's it just us, together. For a moment there was no Ash, no Mary-Lynette, no world, no nothing. Just the eyes that I was starring into and the eyes that were starring back.

"What were you running from Mary-Lynette?" Ash asked suddenly, breaking the silence but not breaking our gaze.

I had to tell him, I couldn't lie in a moment like this. "I wasn't running from anything. I was running to all my problems. I was going back to Salem. Don't you see? Why are we running from Irin? To stop him from killing strangers? Why am I putting all of my familly and friends who are searching for me through this shit? So we can stop the death of strangers? It's stupid Ash. And I know I sound selfish but, I have to be there for Madison." I sighed and broke away from his gaze. "I'm affraid I can't go any father Ash."

I felt his eyes on my face for a long while, but I never looked back at him. "Too bad." Ash said quietly.

This mad me mad, I looked back up at him quickly, "What!" I hissed.

"Too, fucking, bad. I have been through hell and back trying to make up all the bad I'd done to the world, for you. And this one thing might make me even with the world. Look at Irin. He's just like I used to be, only not as good at it. I mean I never messed with one of the most powerful vampire soulmate before. But, anyway, I could go on without you and leave you, and go through hell to be good enough for you... _again._ Or, you can come with me and watch me eliminate my final act of baddest by doing my biggest and greatest good act. And it's not really a choice. Your coming with me even if I have to cary you back to that car." Ash said with intensity.

I couldn't agrue with that, "Fine. But, we have to hurry up before that scent is gone."

_A few hours later_

"On the road again * bum bum bum* just can't wait to get off the road again *bum bum bum bum* tired of just sitting here and looking at my boyfriend, I can't wait to get off the road again. *bum bum bum bum* on that open highway (I wish it's nothing but dirt roads and trees) ain't no laughing, and I'm worried 'bout my friends I can't wait to get off the road again. *bum bum bum bum*." I sang in a "on the road again" melody. I was bored, the silent hunter refused to start up conversation, Ash wouldn't let me turn on the radio, and the wind whiping my face from the open window was driving me insane right about now.

Ash gave me an amused glance. "Catchy teaching me the words?" he said sarcastically.

"Sure, um let's see it's starts off like..." I let it drag to show tha I could be sarcastic also. Suddenly the car joked foward out of nowhere, going almost at 200 mph.

"Dude, what the hell!?" I screamed at Ash.

"I don't even have my foot on the gas." Ash said. All the while little KeCleon was screaming her guts out in the back.

"I've heard that the Cullen's like to drive like maniacs, but damn Ash, I thought you were a Redfern." she said. (Cullen's as in _twilight_ Cullen's. They really do drive like drunks.)

"It's not me! Okay? Holy shit!" he yelled the last part when we saw a heard of cattle in the middle of the road out of nowhere.

**KeCleon's P.O.V.**

When I saw the heard of cattle I immediatly caught on. This was all an illusion of the mind. Only the most powerful of witches can create such an amazing illusion. You could only tell by the color of the cattle. I was raised on a farm for about four years of my teenage life and I knew all possible colors of cow and sheep and bull and dog even cat, but this wasn't even possible. I thought the vampire up front would notice the slight purpleness of the coat, but oviously he hadn't been to the eye doctor lately. And he was about to swerve off the road like an idiot because of an illusion.

I felt the car jult to the right, and saw Ash upfront trying to take control of the car. I screamed out, "Illusion, stop they're not real!" at least _I_ heard me. He payed no kind of attension and kept on trying to move the car off the road.

Everything after that was a blur.

I felt the car jult to the right just as we met the peek of the illusional cattle. I saw and heard the girl. Mare, Ash had called her. She was screaming and beging thrown foward by the car, her seatbelt broke and she went flying through the windsheild. Ash screamed and tried to get out of the still swerving car, but it was like he was stuggling on some invisible seatbelt that just woulnd't let go. I was copletely the oppisite. I was imitating Mare, excapt, do to me sitting in the back, I just got knocked foward and hit my head hard on the armrest (that thing inbetween the two front seats I don't know the fomal name for them). Then everything was blank.

**Ash's P.O.V.**

I took a mental note that KeCleon just got knocked out, the car was still swerving, and Mare was outside either getting ran over and over my the out-of-control car, or lying there on the grass bleeding to death.

I shivered at the thought, and with one quck movement I threw myself out of the window to my left. I rolled in the grass three times before finally gaining control and stopping myself. I quickly got up to my feet and looked around for Mare. No person or soulmate was insight, but I did see a trail of dark fresh blood. The scent of the person who left it was oh so familar. My eyes followed the trail to the car, that still was moving even though we were on a flat surface, it had a true mind of it's own. But,I really wasn't paying much attention to that I saw her, if I'd been a human I'd probally would've fainted at the sight. The upper half of Mary-Lynette's body, was being dragged across the grass, and her lower half was caught upunder the moving car. Her eyes were open and blood was coming out of them, it was everywhere, coming out of her nose, mouth, ears, and I thought I saw a few tiny trails coming out of her fingernails. I didn't even think I launched myself at the car.

I jumped infront of the car and put my hands out. Like it had read my mind the car's front slammed straight into my hands, it came with a force so strong it put my back about what seemed like a hundred yards, I slammed my foot down on the earth and the car began to slow. It seemed like it took forever but finally the car came to a stop. I quickly went to the back and dragged the maimed Mary-Lynette Carter out of the back. When I didn so I wished I didn't her whole bottom half was practically sliced of, and her legs were twitching, trying to stay alive. I didn't even stop to hesitate, I sliced my wrist with a extended tooth and put it to her mouth, I didn't even wait for the blood to flow, I _made _it. I bite into her skin in five major areas and then I bit my tounge, hard. Blood gushed from me into her in the five major pinpoints I had created. I watched as they quickly closed up and healed I turned my head away and listened to the gruesome noises which I assumed meant that she reattaching herself to her legs. When I looked away I saw the car and quickly relized. KeCleon.

I jumped up from the slowly healing Mary-Lynette and busted through the window of the car (I bust thre windows out your car! haha lol I made a funny). I saw KeCleon and grabbed her by the arms I hauled her out of the car, she seemed fine but she was in a coma either that or a concusion. I lyed her next to Mary-Lynette and returned to what I was doing. I bit into MAry-Lynette's neck and took two big gulps, I bit my tounge and let the blood drip so that the wound would heal, then I took my wrist, bit into it again, and fed her, she involuntarily drunk gallons of my blood. I did this process one more time (I was about to type one mo gin but, just 'cause I talk like that doesn't mean he has to) and let her lay there. I wondered what she was thinking, I wondered what she was doing in her head, I wondred if she was alive. I felt a tingle on my cheek, I lifted a finger to it and felt wetness, I looked at the finger in wonder as I felt more tears roll down my face.

I didn't know I could cry. I know I had a good reason though, so I sat there, sat there and cried about my little Mary-Lynette Carter, cried about getting a poor little inocent vampire hunter into this mess, cried for all the people's lives I'd stolen, al the trouble I'd caused in any person's life all my life. And most of all. I cried. Because. I was born.

**KeCleon's P.O.V.**

I dreamt everything was how it used to be... before. I was sitting on my couch back in our old home, Theiry's mansion in LA. My brother and his girlfriend, Katherine, she was a vampire, were up in his room, and my boyfriend, Kahn, was out in the town. Theirry and Lady Hannah were out shopping for new furniture, Poppy and James were with Poppy's dad teaching him how to transfer his powers to good uses. And all the others were just out. Me and my brother were found after a 'wolf attack in the forest. I don't even see how he dates a vamp after our parents getting killed by the 'wolves. Bu I guess it's the way he was raised, in Theirry's mansion. I was twelve he was nothing but four years old. My boyfriend, as far as I knew at the time, knew nothing about the Night World, he just thought that I was adopted by a rich family. He'd never been in the mansion or seen were I live, it was really a secret. I watched Sailor Moon, episode 90 one of my favorite's because it's the episode before all the drama begins. When the scream echoed through the house, I jumped. It sounded like Jeramiah (no not the rapper) my brother. I ran up to his room and froze in the door frame. There lyed Katherine, with a stake through her heart, and there lyed Kahn, with blood coming out of his mouth and eyes. There was so much blood. I looked over to Jeramiah. Who was frozen against the wall. I ran over to Kahn, unfreezing my musles and kneeling beside him.

"I am sorry." he whispered hoarsely, "KeCleon take my place," his coughs slurted blood, "Take my place... as vampire hunterrr.." He was dead I looked over to Katherine, she was dead, I looked over to Jeramiah, he was as still _as_ the dead.

"Yes," I said I pulled the stake out of Katherine's heart, making a weird noise, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jeramiah cringe. "Yes, I will become a vampire hunter. I _will_ avenge you Kahn. I swear it to you." I said and then I saw Theirry and Lady Hannah at the door frame.

"Wha-" I didn't wait to hear what the stupid vampire had to say, I jumped out off the window and ran. Ran and never returned. That's when I screamed.

**Mary-Lynette's P.O.V.**

I dreampt of Ash. Ash, Ash, Ash. Those color changing eyes, that beautiful smile, that cat-like way of lounging of his. Ah, Ash. Then those eyes changed cat-like yellow, the smile turned hateful and charming, everythign changed it was Irin. I screamed. I screamed and screamed and screamed.

**Ash's P.O.V.**

My head shot up at the double screams that started at the same time. I put a hand over both the shocked girls' mouthes. Both their eyes were wide. Both their body's convulsed with their screams. Finally after alot of "Shh"''s and "It's okay"'s the girls finally calmed down. I removed my hand of their mouthes and quickly went over to Mare.

She looked into my eyes and she smiled brightly. I gave her a smile. And I kissed her hard. I sent the message to her mind, _I'm so sorry Mary-Lynette I would never ever put you in danger again._

_It's okay Ash, I'm okay._

_No your body after you got thrown out the window it was- No, no MAre don't, _ I cut myself off when I felt her searching for a picture in my mind.

_Let me see, plaese. _She pleaded and I tried to be strong but she dragged out the horrible disconfigured body from my mind. _Oh, my God! Holy grahmcracker! What happened how am I intact?_

_Your a vampire baby. _I told her. I was ready for the revultion I was sure would come from the other end of the telapathic conversation. But, what I felt was joy.

_Really? Cool!But, shouldn't I drink blood to complete it or something? _I could feel her true excitement both mentally and physically. Mentally because she was excited and showed me the best memories of her life, which were adorable. And physically because she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulled me closer, added tounge (alot of it,too) to the kiss, and deepened it.

_Yes. I didn't want you to have to eat off of KeCleon and I really am sorry I left you alone, but I had to get you something. I got a human off the streets. _

_Ash-_

I quickly cut off her protest, _I'm sorry Mare but he was dying anyway and I'd rather have you alive as suppose to some bum off the streets. And your drinking it even if I have to force you!_ I know my words were intense through the mental connection.

_Fine. _And with something like a mental grunt she broke the connection.

**Mary-Lynette's P.O.V.**

I broke the connection and looked into Ash's eyes, they were an very intimate red, I reluctantly looked away to the bum Ash had pulled off the streets for me. I looked up from his unholy, unconcios form to KeCleon's peircing brown eyes.

"Look away." I told her with intensity, instantly she turned her head. I looked back at the hobo, closed my eyes, and swiftly I bent my head down and bit. The bloo filled my mouth, sweat, watm and coppery.

I moaned in the delicious flavor.

So this is what it's like to be a vampire? An forever with Ash + a endless suply of Ash = a happy Mary-Lynette Carter!

**Sorry it took so long I just have alot of book reports to do and just to let ya'll know cheerleading season started so no uploads on mon and thurs I'll try my hardest to upload on friday's and on tuesday's, wendsday's if I don't have too much homework **

**Oh and could I get ya'll to press that oh so fine review button oh let's say about 25 reviews would do thanks!**


	7. Closer To The Goal

**hope you guy liked last chapter! Although now you owe me about 27 -30 reveiws something like that I just keep updating I don't even give you guys time do I? hahah well I don't own Night World LJ does yadayada here's chapppter 7!**

My new eyesight was... there were no words that I could think of that didn't sound completely blonde. It was stellar, omg-ish, hot, awesome, so like totally cool! See totally blonde thoughts.

It was almost night time and I already could see the stars in the sky. And the moons craters were so fascinating it astonished me. I felt good,too. I mean like no other just plain "I feel good!" not even an "I feel great!" I feel better than any words can put it. My legs were tingling with excitement and... something else. Like a craving, like I wanted to run, and never ever stop. And my every breath was so clear and clean. And my hearing was so sensitive. Ash could be whispering ten miles away and I could here it like he was standing next to me.

It was like when we first decided I was going to be a vampire, but then that night Jeremy attacked, except this was waay more intense than a minor one blood exchange. And to talk about blood, it tasted like the finest wine on Earth! Even from some sorry excuse for a scalper. And whenever I touched a tooth, it extended. And my features completely changed! When I took a look in the mirror in a bathroom at the gas station not to far from where we crashed, I was breathless. My nose was perfectly curved, my lips curved up into a smile without my willing, my lips were now naturally pink, my eyes and eyebrows perfectly arched. I changed. I was gorgeous!

"Mare we have to go, the bus is here." Ash called to me outside the restroom.

"Okay." I picked up the suitcase that Ash managed to recover from the maimed car. I walked out of the restroom in black jeans, black boots, and a tattered (made like that) black top that practically only covered the areas that needed covering. Ash had given me an black Iris necklace and a black rose ring. "Let's go." I said to Ash and we got on the bus. KeCleon was already in the bus, up front talking to a really hot boy, who looked about her age.

When we boarded the bus everyone was starring at us, and because I figured out that I was a great psychic vampire I asked Ash mentally, _Do we always get stares like this?_

I heard him chuckle behind me. We walked all the way to the back bench and sat. I heard bits and pieces of conversation up front.

"So hot, I wonder if that's her brother." One guys about our age said.

"They look like models."

"That top is so slut like, little slut!" One, I imagine, jealous girl hissed to her best friend when her, I would think, boyfriend looked back at me and I smiled.

One piece really got my attention. A man in a black suit got on the bus and was whispering into his phone, he looked like a human, at first sight. "Yes, I'm sure. His name is Irin, I don't know his last name. He's a vampire, but I hear his mom's a witch. I don't know. Anyway he says he needs some help. He didn't say why," he paused for a moment listening to the other end, "He's in L.A., man. Say's meet him at the Farewell Hotel on the strip. I'll meet you there in a few hours.... Yes, love you,too" he hung up.

I shot a look at Ash, and saw that by his expression, he seemed to hear the conversation, also. "Ash?" I whispered.

His face was hard and his mouth was in a tight line. "We're going to visit my friend. His name is Nick, and he has a wife named Kitty Farewell. They own the Farewell Temple the strip. You'll love their two twin daughters, by the way." (Kitty and Nick are in my other fanfic "awakening to finish" by the by).

"Okay." I perked up finally we were going to get this over with! "Oh, Ash finally. I really want to just... You know... Settle down and stop running around the place." I looked down I didn't want to see the look on his face if he mistook the words "Settle down" as something else.

"Me, too Mare. I want to settle down, and finally be able to take a breath without worrying about deleting all my sins." Ash said and took me into his arms. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Oh, they are definitely not brother and sister." I heard one girl up front whisper in awe.

_Were humans always in awe like this? _I asked Ash. OH, hell yeah I was annoyed by the humans up front. Huh, it's funny how not a few hours ago I was a human and now I'm referring to them as humans like they're lower than me.

_Sometimes, the ones who are in love don't even notice our intense beauty. Which I think might change, because your beauty is inevitable. _Ash replied, swaying me again with his oh so kind comments on my beauty.

I lifted up from Ash, and asked "If your so rich why are we riding a bus?" I was curious, I mean couldn't he get, like, a helicopter or something to come get us?

"I thought of it, and then what time would that give me to spend time with my new Mare?" he asked playfully.

"Um, miss? Can I ask you something?" a boy up front turned around to face me, his face redder than a tomato.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Um, well my friend, he uh, thinks your hot and wants to know if you, uh, would mind, uh, taking a photo for him to show his friends?" he asked the last part so fast that if I'd been a human I probably wouldn't've caught it.

"No! That is so unsanitary, and disgusting! I have no idea who you people are and you want a photo? How am I suppose to know what your going to do with it? For all I know you could place my head on some hoe's body in a porno!" I hissed.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he waved his hands in the air franticly. "I didn't mean to offend you, I won't bother you again." He quickly turned around and avoided my gaze.

_Wow, remind me not to ask you for a picture. _Ash said in my mind. When I turned my head to him he was smiling. _I told you, your beauty is inevitable._ I smiled back at him.

I needed this. Time to think, about everything that's been going on in my life, I thought about it when I was human, but now I am a vampire and everything has changed. KeCleon would be coming with us to the day breakers mansion. Then me and Ash have to go back to Salem to straighten things out. After all I still have a few more weeks until graduation, and then after that I have to go to college (unless I talk my parents out of it) which is highly unlikely. But, I probably could leave my parents and my troubles behind if I get married.

At the thought I instantly looked up at Ash and I would imagine if I were human I would've blushed. Ash, as if sensing my gaze, turned his head down on me and locked my gaze. His eyes turned an admiring green. I smiled. He kissed my forehead and wrapped an arm around me. I buried my head into his chest and closed my eyes.

**Ash's P.O.V.**

I looked down on Mary-Lynette. She really did look like a goddess. Like she was born to steal every man's heart like she stole mine (or ripped it out of my chest if you wanna get grotesque).

I knew she wasn't really on my level of hotness when I first met her, but she's my soulmate and the most beautiful girl in the world. I want to marry her, and spend the rest of my undead abnormal life with her. I never want us to be apart. And now that can happen because now she's vampire and I don't have to worry about ever loosing her. I mean of course I didn't want this horrible curse to be placed on her, and it was selfish of me to want her all to myself when she has family and friends who obviously care about her, but she's mine and mine alone. And now I know no one can take her away like every other thing in my life has been taken away.

When the bus stopped I decided to stop with all the playing. I shook Mare gently awake and we ripped KeCloeon off the boy, and walked off the bus, again getting mummers about our constant beauty.

When we were standing outside and the bus pasted I got onto my cellular phone and called up my good friend Katherine the shapeshifter (yes all my friends are girls) "Hello!" A voice chimed lightly into the phone.

"Hey, Kath, it's Ash I need a helicoptor." I told her and I saw out the corner of my eye, Mare look up at me with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh mi God!" she practically screamed at the phone. "Ashy! I missed you sooo much! Oh of course tell me where you are and I'll have a copter over there ASAP!" she didn't like humans and she didn't know that I was soulmates with a human she didn't even know I changed at all. I tapped her once and we were friends ever sincce but, when I tried to apologize for my rude behavior around me she just laughed and smacked me on the ass saying something like, "Oh, your just trying to turn me on you dog, you." and walked off.

"Well, I have two sent out I have places to go and the pilot of the one you send to me is going to need a way to get home, don't you think?" I said. No way was anyone going to figure out about Mare and me. know I could trust Katherine, but not one of her idiot pilot's is.

"Okay, where you gotta go?" she asked with perkiness. "Are you going to surprise me

with a birthday party this weekend?" she asked, after my silence she said with a little whine, "You forgot didn't you? You always forget your such an ass." she said.

"No. I was going to be away, out of country for a while so I was going to send you your birthday gift through the pilot but you ruined the surprise." I lied smoothly.

"Sorry Ashy but you always forget so where are you I can't wait for my present and this is like my sweet ninteen and you forgot my sweet's eighteen, seventeen, and sixteen so this yesr I wanted it to be different. So tell me where you are agian?"

I told her where I was and where to get the copter o land. After I was finished, I told Mare go stand by the bs stop and look astonished when the copter arrived so that no one would think we were together. I took a diamond necklace that I'd been holding for KeCleon in case she was going to become a vampire after this (the necklace had a black rose on it.) and was going to give that to the pilot to give to Katherine.

When the two copters arrived Mare and all the other strangers did a good job at looking surprised the pilot landed right infront of me and handed me the gear, I gave him the necklace and he and the other copter went off without a second look back. After they left Mare and I got KeCleon and we headed for LA.

When flew for hours and hours and hours, until we finally had to come to a stop to get some gas. We talked about the basics of hunting and how you can tell if someone is a Night Person, and how to hypnotize people when you really need a meal so that they can't feel it, I thought her how to fight (well explained the actual lessons come once this is all over) and I told her that it's important that you not stay in one place too long because humans might notice you not aging.

"But, what about my friends and family back in Salem and at home? I can't just leave them out there searching for me. Worrying about me! Thinking that I might be dead! Ash, I will **not** put them through that torture!" Mare yelled at me once I told her she was going to have to stay away from her old life.

"But," I sighed and gave up I couldn't fight with Mare. "Fine whatever you say, but if you get into trouble trying to live with them then that's you. I love you Mare, and I will stay with you through thick and thin but if you get your friends into trouble then I won't protect them, I'll protect you." I told her and went back to piloting the copter.

**Mary-Lynette's P.O.V.**

I couldn't stand to fight with Ash. I didn't want to talk to him though. I turned and faced the forever silent KeCleon. "Why are you so invisable?" I asked, to tell you the truth I completely forgot she was back there for a minute. And the question came out harsher than intended.

She stared at me with hard muddy eyes, then said sounding so hard I wouldv'e thought she was a man if I hadn't seen her face, "Because, things happened to me and I had to be invisable to do my job. If I were load and distracting than how was I suppose to kill vampires, and 'wolves n' stuff?" she asked.

I looked at her and even though her voice was hard and confident, in her eyes, while she spoke about things happening, I saw a scared little girl who just wanted to be loved. "I understand." I said and turned back around. I whispered it so I knew she couldn't hear it over the perpellers of the copter.

_an hour later..._

I still didn't feel like making up with Ash, because I wanted him to apalogize first. I knew he was right, I just didn't want to admit i until he admitted that he shouldn't have told me to dump my family so harshily.

I turned on the radio and listened to 95.7 jamz. I knew it was a rap station and knew that Ash hated rap with a passion. Finally he turned it off with a feirce tap of a index finger "Well then." I mummbled and again we were filled with silnce.

"I liked that song." KeCleon mumbled in the back. I turned to face her.

She was smiling faintly. Looking out the side window. She was mummbling something that appearently made her smile.

I crawled over the seats to sit back with her and asked. "What's that your singing?"

She turned to face me and said. "It's called _lullaby and hearts unbroken_, I thought of it together with my... friend. HIs name was Kahn." She looked down at her hands, "We... we were... very close." she said in a whisper so low that if not for the vamp hearing I wouldn't've heard.

"Can you sing it to me?" I asked trying to brighten up the mood.

She looked up at me and smiled and sung in a beautiful voice:

_Say goodnight, after he tucks you in_

_sleep tight don't let any evil in_

_Do good and you shall be rewarded,_

_and with this lullaby your heart shall be unbroken_

_Do to others as you do to yourself_

_Play nice, and never be left out._

_And if you and I shall ever cross paths again,_

_with this lullaby your heart shall be unbroken._

I was about to burt into tears. I had heard that lullaby somewhere, my mother said a friend taught it to her, before she died. I sighed and sung the familiar notes with her.

_Peace, love, and devotion_

_surrounded by a ro-o-ose._

_Be tranquil and peaceful as I sing this to you_

_I can tell that the atmosphere is new to yo-ou _

_And if you ever get the notion_

_Sing this lullaby and your heart shall be unbroken_

_Do-do-dooo_

_da-do-da-da-do_

_hmm-hm-hm-hm_

_Do good and you shall be rewardeeed_

_And with this lullaby your_

_heart_

_shall_

_be_

_unbroke--en _

_Oh yeah, yeah, yes_

_with this lullaby your heart shall be unbroke-un_

I could see Ash looking back at us, but my eyes were on KeCleon's. "Who taught it to you?" she asked me. Dazed.

"My mother, before she died." I saw the same hurt in her eyes that my eyes used to hold when mother went away and dad re-married. "I understand the pain." I whispered to her.

She nodded slowly. Then said, "A vampire killed the boy I loved, It's why I'm a huter, because I vowed it to him, my promise were the last words he heard." She looked down and tears leaked from her eyes.

I felt tears on my cheek and I wiped them away feircely. This little girl, who was only a year younger than me, never had a childhood, because of a vampire, she had to hunt almost all her life. I knew she tried to kill Ash, and he told me that all vampire hunters had a sob story behind the reason. I believed him, and didn't feel sorry for the little inocent girl, behind the rough exterior but, now I relized that that was wrong of me. I shall never make the mistake again.

**I extened the chapter for you guys I felt as though I was slaking in my duties as a writer I just have other projects going on sorry.**


	8. He's DeadEmotional Rape

**Here's chapter 8 enjoy and I still need those 25 reviews if ya'll want to know how Ash and Mare end up and what happens to KeCleon.**

I stayed in the back seat with KeCleon until finally Ash decided to apologize.

"Look..." sigh, "Mare, I'm sorry I was being a jerk I know it's hard to leave the one's you love behind without a trace or a sign that your okay. So after we leave Vegas we can go back to your 'rents and you can explain all of what you were doing. Get it all straightened out, okay?" he asked looking back at me with sober eyes.

I got back upfront with Ash, and gave him a hug, "Okay."

_an hour later_...

"Here we are Los Angeles!" Ash exclaimed. He looked over atme with fire in his intense eyes, "Ready to go?"

I nodded in excitment, "I can't wait to get this over with!" I said, "I'll see if the airport will give us clearing to land." I said and reported to the airport. "Okay they said that it'd be five minutes or so." I told Ash.

"Fuck it this things going down wether they like it or not!" Ash swerved the copter like a race car and cut off an oncoming plane about to land on the 1 landing deck, the plane quickly had to pull up before it hit us and when I looked up to it, with my vampire vision, I saw the pilot flipping us off. "Fuck you, too. Have a nice ending life." Ash called up to the pilot. Oh, I could only imagine the hell those passenger's are going through.

"What the hell! Ash that could get us in jail!" KeCleon yelled from the back at Ash, and smacked him upside his head, she did it before I could.

"Ow, that wasn't suppose to hurt." Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

"I know all vampire pressure points, _all._" KeCleon informed him.

"That's good to know," Ash took off the head gear and said, "Anyway the cops can't get to us if we run outta here." Ash smiled at us wickedly.

I removed my gear also, "Oh my God! Ash! How could you not have said that sooner! The cops are running towards us right now!" I said pointing at the group of out of shape cops about jump on us like we had said the word bomb.

KeCleon followed our movement and jumped out of the door I hadn't even relized was open. "Come on!" she called back at us.

We followed her. We ran out of the back entrance into the main building with the cops on our tail. KeCleon stayed back and kicked and punched the cops and knocked them clean out. She blew on the nails and said, "Nothing like kicking ass, but a manicure that's waaay better." and then we were running again.

We ran through crowds of people who, once seeing the cops on us, tried to help out by holding us, but seeing as me and Ash are vampires and KeCleon can totally whoop ass, they failed miseribly. Once outside, Ash slide over the hood of a yellow porsche and got into the drivers side, I slid into the passenger side and KeCleon, got in the back. Ash hotwired the car, and we sped off, in the distance I could hear a man yelling "They stole my car, goddamn it! It's new!" I chuckled deviously, we're so bad.

We raced through the highways losing every cop that dared to try and keep up with us, and we raced down the Strip, it was night and the lights were gorgeous this was definatly the place for a Nightworlder to live. We pulled into a alley and Ash said at my questioning eyes, "They only know us by the car's tag, they don't know what we look like." Oh, duh. I thought to myself.

We got out the car and ran to the hotel/casino called the Farewell's Temple. We went into the lobby and saw him in all his glory, just sitting there waiting for his buisness men. His head was down and he was reading something. I looked up at Ash's angry no furious face and had to stop him from pouncing on Irin.

_Let me, _I told him in my mind. _I look completely different from my human self correct?_

_Yeah, your more beautiful, if it was possible. _Ash responded.

_Then follow my lead._ I said and then I walked over to Irin.

**Irin's P.O.V.**

I looked up when I saw a shadow over me, she was stunning. At the time I should have been smarter.

"Hi, there, you need help? 'Cause I know this place pretty well." she said in an suductive voice.

"I-I-I am very familar with the Temple, my little home away from wife is what I call it." I said stupidly with a stutter.

She giggles lightly, "So your married?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, but living with my sister, it feels like it." I laughed and she laughed, her breast bouncing with every chuckle. I tore my eyes away from them and looked up at her eyes. "What about you?" I asked astounded by her beautiful brown eyes. "Or do you hate hubby?" I joked.

Her eyes twinkled as she laughed, "Sadly no hubby, but I do really see some good canidate's for one." She flipped her blaonde hair with aqua streaks and said, "Really good looking." She winked at me sexily.

"Well, may I ask your name?" I asked her.

"Only if I can ask for yours." She said suductively.

I said, "Koran, Koran Million." I lied, my real name was Karondi Maduea, but I never tell any of my girls my true idenity even the vampire ones, because I am the most vile evil man on Earth, I wasn't eve born I was created by some evil guy, who gave some other dead guy's body, my soul in a jar and some vampire blood, I ended up killing him before I got the man's name who brought me into this hell whole. I think of myself as the ultimate.

"Oh, how nice, Sounds like your one-in-a-million." I couldn't express how glad I was that she didn't say rich, I was so over the gold digger's. "My name's Kaytln Mawry." She smiled nice and put out a hand which I kissed, she giggled.

"So, nice to meet a gentleman, and a handsome one at that." she said, "Listen do you want to come up to my room?" She asked me. "I have a huge room," she pouted, "but I'm all lonely in it." She smiled at me.

"Okay," I got up and said, "But, how about we go to my room instead?" he asked.

"Okay." I led her up to the 16 floor, and went into my room. It was spacious room with a king-sized bed, a bar, a walk-in claset, two bathrooms, and a balcony next to the doorway that led to the kitchen and living space that held a fifty inch flat screen and five chair and two couches.

**Mary-Lynette's P.O.V.**

_Chill Ash, I got this. _I told Ash through our mental connection, _I have a plan._

"I need to go down to the lobby I fogot something." I told Irin opps, I mean Koran aloud. "I need my cell."

"Okay." Koran said, and laid down on the bed.

Once down in the lobby I looked at KeCleon and asked, "Got any vampire poisen?" She smiled.

"You want a quick death, or torture?" She asked, smiling wickedly and digging into a bag.

"Torture," me and Ash in sync.

She through me a bottle labeled "killing powder- toture special edition." I smiled and thanked KeCleon and went back up to Karon's room. Once there I requested room service, when he was shower. He came out wet and naked. I smiled at the nasty sight, I was a god vampire actress.

"Yummy," I mumbled against the barf rising in my throat.

I was lying on the bed, and he crawled up next to me and started playing with my sirts sleeve and my bra strap and kissing my neck, when we were together I'm sure I would've loved that but, this is different. I kissed him back and played along reluctantly, he started tugging at my pants and pulling them down. While trying to get off my shirt. There was a knock at the door. And Kaon got up to recive the drinks from room service.

_I got 'em now Ash, _I said to Ash mentally.

_I can feel your disconfort what's up Mare? What's he doing? _Ash asked urgently.

_Nothing I'm fine just.. Excited that's all._ I cut off the mind link for now.

"You ordered drinks?" Karon asked me.

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked, and got up and took the drinks over to the bar, "You do drink, don't you?" I asked teasingly.

"But, of course. But, there's a bar right there why would you need to order room service?" he asked suspicioius.

"This selection wasn't in the bar, so I'm just going to add some stuff to it." I said lightly my back to him. I grabbed some wine mix, and magarita mix and poored it into both our drinks, I also (on the sly when he wasn't looking) poored some red powder into his drink, and stirred both of them, mine first of course, I licked the spoon and placed it down, I handed him his drink and sat next to him and srunk mine.

He sipped his drink, seemingly not noticing the powder that I mixed into it. "So, let's get to know each other better, shall we?" he said, and climbed ontop of me. I was hoping the powder would kick in soon. He took the last sip of his drink and I sipped my drink and sat in on the night stand next to the bed.

His weight, I would reluctantly admit, felt good ontop of me. _Ash ask KeKe how long it takes for the poisen to kick in. _I asked Ash.

There was a pause and I thought he woulndn't reply, but then he came back,_ About fifteen minutes, hand in there baby._

_Okay_, I said to him and to Karon I said, "Let's" with a fake smile.

He finished pulling off my pants and taking off my shirt, I layed there upunder a naked, delicious, vampire in my underwear, I was glad I was wearing Ash's lingre. I kissed him while his filthy hands felt me up.

**It's about to get nasty, I think I'm gonna change the rating to M just for this sceen right quick**

I felt him break the strap of my bra and his kisses ran down my neck, I was forcing back tears, I wanted this to be Ash so bad. It's for the sake of good, I reminded myself. His lips finally met my breast and he sucked on the nipple, e nibbled and sucked and taughted me, I had to admit I liked it, he ran kisses down my stomach, and that made me laugh, his mouth came down to the underwear that he had broken, I looked up at me suductively. I was breathing deeply and I looked down at him, he really was beautiful, but not my type.

He began to lick me, and his tounge went slowly and went deep into my womb. It felt great, but no Ash, I tried to remind myself that technically I was still a vergin. He kept going deeper and deeper with his tounge. And I had twined my fingers into his hair, and pushed him futher, (okay maybe I was getting into it) I sighed his name, and gasped and I knew I was coming to my climax. He stroked with his tounge faster and I went into an orgasm. I screamed his name. I knew Ash coudn't hear me but, I knew he knew what was going on through the connection.

Slowly, Karon kissed himself up to my lips. I felt his, upagainst my flower and he fixed it in there and then shoved it into me. I couldn't hold the tears anymore, I'm guessing he thought I was enjoying it because he just went father and faster and I was reluctantly orgasmic, I screamed his name and gasped and thrusted agaist him. Thinking about Ashe the whole time.

Then he pulled out of me so fast I swear he left marks. He was holding his side and screaming in agony, I was breathing deeply, and he fell to the ground and had his final breath I watched him, I had tears in my eyes.

_Oh my God! I'm not a virgin anymore! _I mentally yelled, accidentaly and Ash (without KeKe) was there standing at the door, he closed it behind himself, he ran up to me and jump on the bed and held me in his arms, muscles rippling. I cried into his chest. Saying a thousand "I'm sorry"'s and holding him saying "I hate him."

Ash sushed me calmy, "It's okay Mare it's over you don't have to anymore." Ash said, I could tell he was holding back his anger.

"But, I want to," I said and looked up into his confused face, "With you." I said, looking into his forever changing eyes, I smiled faintly.

His smiled at me with his eyes, and nodded. He handed me some clothes, I guess he took from out suitcase, and I showered and changed. When I came out the sdkunk bags body was gone and Ash was waiting outside the bathroom door. "Are you okay?" I asked Ash looking down at my feet.

He took a finger and put it under my chin and lifted my gaze up to him, "It's okay. You did what you had to do. You do not have to worry, baby." he said to me and kissed me long and hard, and it's hard to put into words what he was doing with that tounge of his. We walked out the room and locked the door, down at the lobby, KeKe was flirting with some older guy. We pulled her away from him and walked out.

Ash called that girl he had gotten the copter for another one, to take me back to Briar Creek to see my family, my dad, Mark, and the sisters. Oh, and Claudine, my dad's wife.

**btw 25 reviews for next chapter that last part was nasty huh? oh well you guys wanted it. now click that green poptart down there and review.**

**Quinn: poptart?**

**me: Yea, i like them**

**Quinn: *rolls eyes* hey gabby?**

**me: Huh?**

**Quinn: *jumps on gabby* dog pile!**

**me:ahhhhh **

**both: Review!**


	9. We're Baaaack!

**sorry 4 waitn so long but now dat i got my new laptop i can update faster**

I was half sleep when we landed in Briar Creek, I lolled my head to the side when Ash told me it was time to get out. He mumbled somethig about feeding later so that i woud sleep during the day better, and then got out the helicoter, he came back at me from the side door closest to my szeat and (bridal style) lifted me up into his arms and carrid me into the airport.

Not wanting to get carried like a baby to the car that awaited us outside, while Ash went back out to the plane landing strips to get our bag's (what you thought I lost desiner? Ha!) I shook myself awake and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I noticed a bunch of people mumbling and looking at me as if they were amazed to see me, as if they new me back in grade shool and was mumbling to themselves "Hey, that Mare". I looked around and then looked down at my lap, afraid someone might walk up to me if I looked too long.

I turned my head, still down, to the seat beside me and saw a newspaper sitting there... With my picture on the front page! I snatched the paper up and double checked, yes it was me, a updated picture with my new hair with me and Fran and Zoey standing there, me in the middle smiling brightly like I was on the top of the world. In the three girl picture my face was circled and printed in red. I directed my eyes down to the writing under the photo and read as fast as my dark eyes would let me.

_Find this child and Find some money_

_This teenage girl named Mary-Lynette Carter, now going by Lynnie or Mare, has been missing for the past four days and her father and family are in dire need of her survival. Her father has been on various talk shows and even fought his way onto Lary King Live in order to put word out there for his daughters rescue. Last seen with a tall, blond, male believed to be her ex-boyfriend Ash Redfern sources say he and her were fighting after a horrible break up sceen right after he hunted her down when she fled Briar Creek to get away from him. _

What? Me run away from Ash? That's like little Tweety running away from Granny when she was feeding him homemade velvet cake! Rediculous! This wasn't even funny, we had to get to my father before people see me and Ash and make the instant connection.

_Again please help us find this girl if you have any information call the father's number at 999-0986. And if you know any tall, dark, and handsome male named Ash Redfern believed to roam the night to catch more girls into his deadly web please call 911 if he is near, or if you have infromation on his whereabouts please call 766-8798-9898-0908 this number will direct you to a personal who will capture this suspect._

I just plain rolled my eyes at their description of Ash, it's like they got Fran to write down the whole article. Hell! She's probally the person who gave them the information for this stupid article I can't believe that my friend said something like that. Whoa, chill it Mare, I thought to myself, it could've been Zoey,too no jumping to conclusions.

"Hey, M'Lin what 'cha got there?" Ash asked making me slihtly jump.

I threw the newspaper face down back on the chair beside me and looked up into his forever changing eyes that were now admiring violet, and smiled into his eyes. "Just a big sale go n' on this weekend that I just can't miss." I smiled through the lie and avioded his eyes as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Okay, let's go, we need to get to your family before they start taking things alittle too far, huh?' he said and raised a specktical eyebrow. He smiled and took my hand and helped me stand, and we were on our way out the door when a chubby, tan, man walked up to us with papers in his hands.

"Excuse me, sir. Ma'am." he tipped his little hat at me. His voice was rich with country accent. "You got your 'copter parked in our strip would you like us to dispose of it or will you be comin' back?" he asked.

"Think of it as... as donation. From me to you." said Ash and turned so that we couold go when the chunky man's voice made him turn back with a fake smile plastered onto his face.

"Um, and your name is..." he let it drag out into a question.

"A-" he began but I cut him off.

"Arnold Livings." I chirped with a smile, "Arnold and Micheal Livings that 'copter is brand new, tippity top shape n' it's gonna pur like a kitten on a grill." I said giving him my best country bumpkin voice inpersonation. Like he was getting our real names and information? Puh-lease, he could've read the papers today.

"Um.." Ash said and I elbowed him in the side lightly just to that the guy wouldn't see but Ash would feel.

"Now, if you excuse us, we're in a hurry, don't need you makin' us later than nessasary now do we? Or should your manager find out?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Sorry to waste your time." he tipped his hat and swatched away.

"Arnold?" said Ash as we scoped the parking lot for a car, "A million names you can go with and you chose Arnold? That's a nerd's name." he said and chased after me when I headed for a black, sleek Farrari.

"Oh, well you didn't really give me a wide selection by saying _'a'_ now did you?" I asked and looked around for any owners, the lot was empty except for a ford SUV leaving, I elbowed the window and slipped in that way feet first. Ash did the same and hot wired the car.

"You know I think someone would notice if their Farrari goes missing." Ash said, but pulled out anyway.

"Obviously they don't give a damn, if they're too ignorant to turn on the freaking alarm." I said and turned on the radio. I listened to _unwritten by Natasha Beingfeild_ and tried to stay calm. I told Ash about the paper and he was gripping the steering wheel tightly when I was finished.

"Let's go to my sisters house first then see what we can do." He reashed over and grabbed my hand, "Relax, my little M'Lin, you know I love you. Nothing will happen I promise." He lifted him hands up to his lips and kissed them, and then put my hand over his heart. "This is yours, to break, to kill, to love...It's yours." he whispered to me.

And it did make a little of my axienty go away, he knew me so well. "Ash, I think I want to take the dye out of my hair." I looked up to his eyes to see them sparkling at me.

He smiled and said, "I'd like that, the whole original Mary-Lynetter back." he said and drove off the road into the forest. When he smiled and got out I followed him, into the forest on the side of the road, it was night time and I could see better than I could before, the trees were covered in little insects and birds and the sky was cloudless and the stars were bright, I could even see the dust surrounding them. I looked at the moon, the biggest star near Earth and I actually saw the thin purple line upunder it!

"Wow! This is..." I looked around some more in the grass and then climbed into the top of a tree in a matter of seconds. "Wow." I whispered. "Ash come up here." I called down to him.

Ash was standing next to me with his hand on my lowerback in a matter of seconds. "Yes?" he whispered, his lips close to my ear.

"I love this, thank you." I said and kissed Ash. He sucked in a sharp breath when I kissed him long and hard, even taking my tounge across his lower lip as a tease. I finally pulled away, and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder. We gazed up at the stars for what seemed like hours, not saying a word just feeling. Then when I felt as if I needed oxygen, I tugged on Ash's shirt.

"Mare, I don't think a tree is really romantic enough to do it in." Ash said, looking down at me.

I hit him in the chest before saying, "I'm thirsty, or hungry, or whatever. I need some blood." I told him and he nodded and smiled.

He picked my up bridal style and carried me through the forest, he took me deeper and deeper until there was nothing but trees and the sounds of animals surrounding us. He put me gentally back on the ground and stood there silent, cocking his head lightly as if listening to something. I heard it and smelled it, I could smell the blood flowing in it's body and I could hear it's heart beating fast. I licked my lips. A medium sized, femal mother wolf jumped through the bushes with her teeth bared. I jump at her at the same time, I felt my fangs extend to a full lenght and went straight for the neck. I bit deep into it's jugular and blood spewed everywhere. I drank in the coppery, sweet juice of life and dulged myself in it's pure deliciousness, I closed my eyes and enjoyed my meal, and then with my hightened vampire hearing I heard and felt another person on my meat.

My eyes snapped open and I struck out, hitting Ash in the face. I growled at him and finished drinking. I released the wolf and threw the empty carcase in the bushes. I licked my fingers and lips for any blood. "I feel half full. I want more. Why?" I looked up at Ash with questioning eyes.

He sighed and walked over to me, "It's because animal blood isn't fully satifing only human's blood has that special kick that makes us feel full." he said. He bent his neck down and licked my lips, cheek, and neck. "Mind if the shirt gets ripped?" he asked before proceeding. He riped the neck of my shirt slightly and I finally saw what he was doing when he licked all the blood off my breast. His lips rose back up to mine but stayed an inch away from mine. "You really don't like sharing your meal do you?" he said and then back up away from my and then jumped in the far bushes to our left in one leap.

I walked behind and moved passed the bushes, I saw Ash ontop of a antilope (which by the way I didn't know were over here in this area) biting at it's neck. His body shook with every raspy breath and he drank slowly. You could see his extended fangs probing the neck of the poor animal, as the antilope tooks it's last breath Ash took his last gulp and lifted up from the animal. He began licking his fingers and lips. With still a little blood on his lips he bent towards me and said, "You want any?"

I licked his lip with my tounge and shivered at how the blood tasted better when mixed with Ash's ymmie taste. "I'm sorry for growling at you." I whispered.

"Hey, you were hungry I growl when I'm hungry, too." he said, taking my hand he looked into my eyes, "Look, your a prefectly fine vampire, and your healthy. So..." he dragged the word out, "Let's go to Briar Creek, it's about twenty miles away from here." Ash said, and then he pulled me on his back and ran.

Wind whipped my face and I closed my eyes and burried my face into his back. In moments time we were in the forest where Mark and I first discovered the sisters secret and where we became blood sisters... and brother. I pulled my face from his back and jumped off. "If I'm a vampire too why did you have to carry me?" I asked.

"Because, I liked the way if felt when you were bumping against my back." he said slyly, I hit him in the shoulder and we walked silently to the houses. We walked through the backyards of the houses and ran whenever we weren't under the protective cover of the houses. I paused momentarily at the backyard of my home, and silently ran up to the back window and looked in. My father was standing there, back to me, on the phone. By his posture I assumed he was testy.

"I don't care if you have to get the army out there, find my daughter, if the leads are pointing to the forest them follow the forest I don't give a damn." he said and hung up. He pinched his nose arch, in between his eyebrows. "God, I just want my daughter back." he mumbled to himself. With my new and improved vampire eyesight I saw the tear roll down his cheek.

This sight broke me, I yearned to go in and comfort him, and tell him how it would be okay. I turned and bent donw as my dad turned and faced the window. Ash was beside me ducking down under the window with me as my father looked out. I held my breath as he opened the window and looked out and up into the night's sky.

"Mary-Lynette, everytime I look up into the stars I see your smiling face," he said up into the sky, "come back to me." he whispered and turned back into the house.

"Let's go Mare, you'll return to him soon enough." Ash tells me and then pulls me over so that we run into his sister's back bushes. We ran in and then we were coming in thorugh the back door of the sisters' home. "Jade! Rowan! Kestral!" Ash called once in the house.

Just then Jade came running towards the back and ran straight into her brothers arms, "Ash! Oh, I thought something happened when Mary-Lynette went missing!" she whined in his arms. Then she pulled back and attacked me. "Oh, Mare thank Isis your safe! I thought we lost you." then she sniffed and stiffed then pulled up and screeched, "Your a vampire!" and with that the other girls started to come walking to the back.

Kestral's eye brow was risen and she had her arm folded across her chest. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? You changed her, huh? I thought she couldn't handle being bad like us?"

"Well, things happen for cetain reasons Kestral." Rowan said and hugged me, she was so understanding what a friend.

I hugged her back, "Thanks Rowan. It's good to see you guys again." I looked at fiesty Kestral and perky Jade then asked, "Is Mark at home with Dad?"

They looked at each other than Jade said slowly, "Mark has had some recent changes. He's out hunting." she looked down and then perked up and laughed, "Just kidding, okay Mark and I have been taking it to fast so he has stopped living here," he was living here? Wow, even me and Ash haven't done it yet and their sleeping together talk about uncomfortable moment, "and he's at home with your father and Claudine, she's actually pretty nice and Mark doesn't ming making them feel better he thinks your alright and that Ash is keeping you safe for about a second I doubted him but then I thought about Ash and the way he looked at you and talked about you when you weren't around and thought 'Wow I must really be stupid if I think Ash is goin to let M'Lin get hurt.'" Jade said and smiled.

Ash's eyes were wide and he was embarrassed but I thought it was kind of sweet. I wrapped my arms around his waist and said, "Yep, he makes me feel safe and he'd never let anything happen to me no need to worry!"

He looked down at me and smiled. I knew he appreciated my non-laughing. "Let's go get you home." he said.

**okay half of ya'll nailed me about updating so here it finally is after months and before the weeks over the last chaps gonna hopefully be out.**


End file.
